Bad Romance
by Vamp213
Summary: Damon is the towns  Mysterious Bad-boy who believes he can get any girl he wants until a certain little witch comes to town and throws him off his game. What happens when the Bad Vampire wants the witch?  Will Bonnie Crumble and start to fall for him. R
1. Don't trust me

AN: Hey Everyone, I've decided to write a Bamon Story called Bad Romance ;) Lool Summary is Below. I'll Update My Best Friend Soon! Also I want to wish every single one of you guys a VERY MERRYY JOLLY CHRISTMAS! Have a great one! Well here we go R&R enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries... Sadly :)

Summary: " L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce"

Damon Salvatore is Mystic Falls Mysterious Bad Boy who believes he can get any girl he wants until a certain  
'little witch' comes to town and throws him off his game. What happens when the Bad Vampire wants the witch ?  
Will Bonnie crumble and start falling for him ? R&R!

Bad Romance Chapter 1: Don't trust me (Prologue)

* * *

In every small town there is always that one boy that is Dangerous who loves to play by their own rules, despite everyone telling you to stay away from him saying he's no good you seem drawn to him; Something makes you want to know more about the mysterious bad boy. It's something you can't explain you find you need to know more about them, the way they act excites you never knowing what's going to happen next! In every small town there is always that one boy who is Dangerous who breaks the rules and girls hearts, in Mystic Falls the Bad Boy happened to be forever 18 Damon Salvatore looking for his next prey...

Damon got out of his shiny black mustang wearing a black leather jacket witha white fitting shirt underneathand black jeans to match. He pulled out his favourite pair of Black shades slowly putting them on. He walked past a group of girls witha smirk on his face; every single one of their hearts sped up as he shot them a glance before continuing his walk to his locker. That's when it happen... the moment he saw her for the first time. She was standing in the office he knew quite well getting a paper that seemed to be her schedule, Damon slowly licked his lips watching her a fresh face meant a new victim. Damon couldn't explain it but he was instanlydrawn to her, he could sense the power she held. Her hair was down fresh curls dancing freely... Damon wanted to run his fingers through her long silky locks. She wore dark blue jeans that hugged her curves perfectly with a green shirt and white cardigan. The local bad boy eyed the girl until she left the office her beautiful muddy green eyes meeting his cool gaze. Damon didn't know why but he had to meet her before some dumb jock did. Slowly he followed her to her locker leaning against it.

"Hey, I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" He said slowly pulling off his sunglasses revealing piercing blue eyes

"Bonnie" She said opening her locker paying him no mind

"Well that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

He said reaching for her hand planting a small kiss on it. Bonnie looked at him oddly, she didn't get a good vibe off him.

" How would you like a personalized tour around the school... Bonnie"

He said her name in a low husky voice, most girls he flirted with always fell for it, Bonnie shuddered as he spoke but quickly composed herself.

"I'm sure I'll find my way around, I dont need a cocky arrogant guy showing me around"

Damon just looked at her a famous smirk plastered on his face, She had spunk. Damon always found himself most attracted to feisty girls, the way she resisted him made him more curious by now girls would be falling all over him to get his attention... but not her. She was different he knew this but it was something he couldn't put his finger on.

"You have quite a first impression for someone you dont know" he laughed eyeing her a gaze bonnie felt small from

"For the time I was here I heard alot of things about you; the player, the heart throb, hottie, bad ass, rebel and of course Jerk, cocky, rude and arrogant threw into that category as well . Looks like you have a big fan base here considering those girls are watching your every move"

Damon let out a hearty laugh

"Let's say im interested in one thing right now"

"Well learn to take a hint Damon... She's not interested."

Bonnie closed her locker leaving the vampire by himself, she didn't know why she didn't get a good vibe from him... he seemed Dangerous holding a secret that was too juicy to tell. Bonnie was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that she bumped into a stranger.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" she gushed helping the blonde up

"Whatever it was an accident anyways. So you're the new girl everyone's talking about"

"Yeah I guess you could say that... I'm bonnie by the way." She smiled extending a hand to the blond girl

"Caroline, Cheer leading captain, head of student council and dance committee" She smiled

"Wow that's alot to handle" Bonnie laughed

"Yeah it is at times but I love doing it, So do you cheer?"

"Yeah actually I do"

Caroline's face lit up as she hooked arms with the new girl, something she normally wouldn't do but she sensed they could become good friends

"Good you're trying out!" Caroline said Bonnie tried to decline but she wouldn't let her.

"Why is the school hottie hanging around your locker?"

"I don't know, he was flirting with me but i just don't get a good vibe off him"

"Well heads up no matter how hot he is he is an even bigger jerk! I'd be careful if I were you"

Bonnie remained silent, eyes slowly drifting off to Damon, curiosity filled her. Why was he interested in her she was just plain old bonnie. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the Bubbly blonde.

"I got to go but I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah of course!" She said excitedly "I better see you at the tryouts!"

Bonnie laughed heading off to her first period class... Science. She couldn't focus the only thing on her mind was Damon and what exactly he could be up to. Of course he was hot but with all the warnings she heard she didn't want to fall in his trap, she knew if she played with fire she'd get burned...

* * *

The rest of her classes pasted by quickly pretty soon it was 4th period her last class of the day. Bonnie met a lot of new people in Math she met Elena Gilbert a brunette who was very friendly and one of caroline's friends, and in English she met Matt and Stefan. Stefan was Damon's best friend, but he wasn't blunt she got a weird vibe off him too but sensed he was a good guy he wasn't as rude or as much as a player as Damon is he was actually quite nice. Bonnie arrived to her class early finding a seat, quickly sitting down pulling out her books. She loved History, it was always fascinating to her, Bonnie's eyes shot up to see no other than Damon Salvatore taking a seat next to her.

"Hello Bonnie" He smirked blue eyes boring into hers.

"Damon."

She said putting her stuff in her bag getting up to change seats but the vampire quickly stopped her pulling her back down. Bonnie's eyes were wide as she looked at the man, his expression was the same as it always had been... amused.

"Now now bonnie you don't want to sit beside me that really hurts"

"Just leave me alone Damon" She said sternly glaring at the chuckling man

"Come on Bonnie give me a chance, I'm sure i can make your time with me worth the while" He winked

Bonnie shuddered his cold blue eyes stared at her, she needed to move if not she would be stuck here the entire semester with Him. She slowly got up moving to the empty seat beside her Damon just watched her licking his lips... He wanted her in every way but she wasn't going to make it easy he knew this, but he would be lying if he said he didn't love a challenge.

"There's no use moving all the seats are already taken, I'm the only one with an empty desk beside me"

Bonnie let out a humor-less laugh eyeing him... like a snake watching it's prey, she wasn't going to show her weakness to him. He was the snake she was the helpless rabbit. She needed to set her ground before he consumed her whole spiting her heart out when he got bored of her.

"I'm sure a lot of girls would love to switch places with me Damon no problem at all" She smirked making the vampire shiver

"Very true, but lets just say I have a special 'Charm' that makes them do what I say" He returned the smirk

The class arrived quickly taking their seats before Mr. Tanner Came, sighing in defeat she slowly walked back to her orignal desk beside Damon who had a shit eating grin on his face. Bonnie refused to look at his gaze, she could feel his eyes on her the entire period but she kept her promise and looked straight up at the board. Soon Class was over, Bonnie rose quickly packing her stuff away trying to get out of here as fast as she could but a certain snake held her back.

"Going without a goodbye" He smiled looking down at her

This is the first bonnie saw him smile usually it was a smirk but it was an actual smile... it suited him. He more gorgeous when he smiled, bonnie pushed those thoughts away looking up at him.

"Oh how rude of me goodbye Damon." She said sarcastically

"Why resist me bonnie?" He asked pulling her closer "You know I want you and I know you want me so why fight it?"

"I'm not fighting anything Damon, I Hardly know you and the things i have heard about you aren't good"

Damon pulled her closer slowly leaning down so his lips were near her earlobe, bonnie felt his lips brush her ear as he spoke... his warm minty breath on her skin leaving goosebumps

"I'll tell you one thing about me that you can add on your 'list' I always get what i want bonnie...always."

He pulled back looking at the beautiful girl before releasing her from his grip; slowly walking out of the classroom leaving her flustered and confused. Bonnie felt her heart race when he was close, the smell of his cologne lingered on her she slowly pulled her bag on her shoulders leaving the class trying to prepare herself for another day...

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked it Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) I want to wish everyone a great Christmas and a even greater new year! I still don't believe 2010 is almost over :O it went by so fast :( Well anyways tell me what you thought Thanks for reading!  
Happy Holidays God Bless! :)  
-Vamp213 (L)


	2. One way or Another

An: Thank you all for the Wonderful reviews all of you are so SWEET :D Each review left a smile on my face... No seriously you guys had me grinning like an Idiot LMAO Once again I want to thank all of you Lovely people for taking the time to review it truly meant a lot! Well here it is Chapter 2 of...  
Rah Rah Ah- Ah -AH Roma ma-ma-ma Gaga oh la-la of Bad Romance! ( Lool Sorry I had to LOOL! XD) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Bad Romance Chapter 2: One Way or Another

* * *

Damon walked into the Manor whistling a happy tune... he got to her. He could feel the beat of her heart quicken when his lips brushed her soft skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. The memory flooded over Damon leaving a smirk on his face He was determined to make Bonnie his, He wondered what it would feel like to kiss those soft full pink lips to feel hers moving rhythmically against his. He wanted to sink his fangs into her smooth soft neck tasting the sweet metallic liquid that would rise to the surface... he wanted to know more about her. She wasn't normal... it made Damon curious maybe she was a Vampire? No he would've sensed it right away but that face looked so familiar he just needed some time more background about the strange girl who he couldn't stop thinking about...

Damon walked into the living room only to be greeted by one of his oldest/ bestest friend in the entire world... Stefan Marino. Stefan and Damon grew up together since his father usually went off to battle and his mother died at young age... Giuseppe Salvatore took him in and raised him like one of his own.

"No please help yourself to a shot of whiskey and then put your feet on my expensive table oh wait you already did"

Damon said sarcastically pouring himself a shot, Stefan just laughed slowly taking his feet off the coffee table.

"I think you're forgetting I live here too and that you paid nothing for this table"

"What are you talking about compulsion is a very hard skill to learn young grasshopper" Damon smirked taking a seat.

Stefan just shook his head at his carefree friend, Damon was really hard to handle but once you got to know him was wasn't half as bad as people accused him as. He could actually be caring... when he wanted to.

"So i met a girl today"

"Big deal you always meet girls claim you 'like' them then it's on to the next one in a week or so"

"Shut up" Damon Laughed "But she's different... It's like I want to know more about her the way she resists me makes me more curious. This girl has been on my mind all day she freaking intoxicating!"

"Well what's her name Bro?"

"Bonnie."

Damon said simply licking his lips, Stefan looked at the charming man watching his actions... He never seen Damon put so much effort in a girl before usually it was a hit it and quit it for him hence the reason he got the name Jerk. A small smile appeared on Stefan's face as he looked at his friend.

"You mean Bonnie Bennett... the new girl?" Stefan asked receiving a nod from Damon.

"Well she's certainly a looker"

Stefan replied causing Damon to snap out of his trance glaring up at him. He didn't know why but he felt Possessive of her he must be going insane cause Damon Salvatore doesn't do the whole crush thing and besides he just met her it's not like it's love at first sight. If she still wasn't interested he could move on there are plenty of other girls who would love to get all of his attention... BUT he couldn't he wanted her so badly it was almost sickening.

"Lay off she's mine" Damon snarled

"What I can't compliment her?" Stefan replied innocently

"Whatever man but if you try anything..."

"Relax you marked your territory I wont" Stefan assured him "So you trying out for football"

"Yes stefan because running along with some ass who's muscle is bigger than is IQ sounds like tons of fun"

"Don't be so quick to judge 'Dammy' boy, Besides I heard Bonnie and Elena talking about trying out for Cheer leading"

"You're point" The Vampire repiled bored

"That means she will be cheering for you at games and also our practices are held the same days so you'll get to see her in short shorts jumping around and doing flips "

Stefan said borrowing one of Damon's so many smirks knowing he already had Damon where he wanted him. Damon thought about the offer play football see bonnie in shorts... play football and see bonnie doing tricks... play football and get to make more moves on bonnie. It was a done deal, anything to sweep the witch off her feet he would do. One way or Another Bonnie was going to be his... She just didn't know it yet.

"When did you say football tryouts were again?"

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Thanks alot for reading, Leave me a review and tell me what you thought... Seems like Damon will do anything to win over the witch eh?  
Lool Thanks again for reading, sorry if it seemed rushed i was kinda in one :/ I really wanted to post this up! Anyways tell me what you thought Thanks again Have a good Week God Bless :)  
-Vamp213 (L)


	3. Eating out of my Palm

AN: AWW TONNKKSS 3 You GUISE ARE MAKING ME BLUSH Lool no seriously thank you guys you all are incrediabley sweet! UGGGH THE BREAK IS OVER ;O now i have to wake up at 6:40 or sometimes 7:00am to get ready for school thats a mission! I say the break should be three weeks :)  
Lool well here it is Enjoy everyone thanks again for the kind reviews :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries...never did never will It's all KW/JP/LG Smith's.

Bad Romance Chapter 3: Eating out of my palm

* * *

Damon entered the school with a smirk on his face, his dark locks slicked back showing off his high cheek bones. Bonnie stood by her locker talking to Elena and Caroline about the upcoming tryouts when her eyes started drifting to a set of lockers were Damon stood watching her. His icy blue eyes piercing through her making her shiver... Damon chuckled to himself studying every detail of her face. The way her hair fell perfectly how full and luscious her lips were her incredible bone structure a sculptor would go crazy for, she was truly beautiful. He expected her to look away by now but big emerald eyes returned his gaze with a questionable look, it was like both of them were waiting for the other to look away first. Soon the halls became silent everyone turning around to see this 'staring' contest occur, Whispers and Mumbles filled the hallways as they watched Bonnie and Damon, Bonnie shook it off slowly turning away breaking all eye contact. Another smirk appeared on his face as he walked down the silent hallway everyone scrambled returning to their own conversations. Bonnie's eyes found his back watching him leave before paying all her attention to her wide eyed friends.

"What was that?" Caroline blurted out "You guys just had a moment!"

Bonnie laughed quickly shaking her head "We had no such thing, don't be silly" Elena looked at Caroline and back at the witch, A warm smile appeared on her face making Bonnie slightly nervous

"Bonnie you're just in denial" Elena said smiling

"Totally in denial" Caroline chimed in

"One of the hottest guys at school is checking you out and you think you didn't have a moment!"

"First off I'm not interested in this Damon Salvatore guy Second he's a jerk and third Rude guys aren't my type therefore we couldn't have had a moment" Bonnie protested grabbing books out of her locker.

"You're crazy, Sparks were basically flying off you too" Elena laughed watching Bonnie's expression as Caroline added her two cents

"Ahah Bonnie I think the Bad ass may just have a little crush on you, you are gorgeous and everything. Who knows this may be a good thing maybe you could be the one to get Salvatore whipped" She laughed Elena joining in as well Bonnie held back a laugh watching her two friends.

"You guys are terrible!" She said in good nature

"But you love us anyways" Caroline gushed "So cheer leading tryouts are today you got down your routine?"

"Of course I did, i can't wait for the tryouts though"

"That's the spirit!"

"Hey isn't football tryouts today too?" Elena asked gaining Bonnie's attention "Yeah I think so why checking out Stefan lately?" Caroline laughed Bonnie laughing as well seeing Elena's cheeks turn bright pink

"No... anyways back to the subject"

"Wait football tryouts... I'm not so sure anymore Care" Bonnie said nervously Caroline put a soothing hand on her shoulder assuring her she had nothing to worry about, if anything her and Elena will be there for her.

"Relax Bon, if you're worried about Damon trying out he never does"

"Yeah he thinks he's too good for school sports teams"

Bonnie felt relaxed as long as Damon was no where near the tryouts she would be fine, Suddenly Caroline blurted out something making Elena hold her stomach laughing hard "Don't worry your husband wont be anywhere near us"

"That's it I'm leaving" Bonnie said shutting her locker glaring at the laughing pair

"Oh Bonnie lighten up" Elena replied

"I'll see you guys at tryouts" she said waving them goodbye receiving a bye from both the brunette and blonde. Bonnie continued to walk down the hallways all eyes on her, stupid Damon now look what he's done she thought

"Stop it there is nothing going on between us" She told the crowd quickening her pace starting the day off.

* * *

Damon Salvatore arrived on the football Field wearing the red school Jersey with the matching helmet in his hand, He couldn't remember the last time he has played on a school team before. Damon knew he was good at football heck he was the one who taught Stefan how to play the game for goodness sakes. Slowly he glanced over to a spot on the grass where pom poms were with a huge stereo and a large table, the vampire licked his lips with excitement. Moving along he walked up to Stefan joining them on the field with a huge grin on his face.

"What's up with the grin it's a little creepy" Stefan teased

"Yeah like your face" Damon responded laughing, Stefan just shrugged it off waiting for the man to answer his question.

"What" Damon said "I can't smile without a reason"

"Have you met you" Stefan laughed "No you can't your up to something"

Damon shook his head at his green eyed friend putting a hand over his chest pretending to be hurt "How can you say such a thing Stefan, but no seriously I'm not up to anything just can't wait to see Bonnie doing her routine"

"Whatever man if I were you I wouldn't stare so hard the captain of the squad has backbone"

"You think I'm scared of Malibu Barbie, Honestly you amuse me Stefan" Damon smirked

"Well I try" Stefan said

Music filled the air as a group of girls sat on the grass listening to Caroline ramble about commitment and determination. Elena and Caroline got up showing the tryouts what routine they would have to learn in order to make the team. Stefan stared at Elena groaning when Damon shoved him breaking his concentration from the beautiful brunette

"It's rude to stare Stefan" He mocked

"You're one to talk I heard about your little moment with Bonnie this morning"

"Rumors pesky little things those are, it's funny how things go around the school so fast" He smirked confirming Stefan's fact "So what's up with you and the prep"

"None of your business" Stefan shot back " Just think she's cute that's it!"

"Sure..." Damon trailed Stefan lightly shoved the man still watching Elena "I bet when Bonnie's doing her dance your eyes will be popping out of your head!" he said making Damon laugh.

Surprisingly enough Bonnie was one of the first girls to tryout, Thank God the coach was running late. Damon's stalked her every move licking his lips in the process. Bonnie felt someone watching her ...again. Her eyes went straight to the football field only to be greeted by Stefan and Damon.

"Just great." She mumbled preparing herself for her 'knock em dead' routine.

Damon's eyes were playful wanting to go over there and have a front row seat, Just as Bonnie started cheering a loud manly voice tore the two away from the cheerleaders

"MARINO. SALVATORE OVER HERE NOW!" The coach yelled, Both men quickly ran over to the team getting started on warm up sprints and tackles.

...(After Tryouts)...

Damon patted his face with a cool towel after all these years he still had it. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Bonnie at the drink machine buying a bottle of water. Damon slowly got up from the bench walking over to bonnie creeping up behind her.

"You never told me you could cheer" He whispered voice low and husky, Bonnie gasped at the sudden contact pushing the vampire away

"I didn't think it mattered" She said simply grabbing her water "Rumor has it you don't do school sports care to fill me in?"

A chuckle emerged from Damon looking down at the beautiful girl, her big beautiful eyes met his gaze. Her eyes reminded him of emeralds one of his favorite gemstones. He carefully licked his lips before speaking

"I have my reasons"

"which are?" She said expertly raising an eyebrow at him Damon thought she looked incredibly sexy when she did that it took all his willpower not to grab her and kiss her passionately instead he smiled taking two steps back

"You'll find out soon believe me you will" With that He left the witch by the machine... Bonnie didn't know what he was up to but she sure didn't like the sound of it. A groan emerged from the witch as she walked back to the squad grabbing her stuff, A long heavy sigh came from the exhausted witch turning around to see Damon with a huge grin waving goodbye to her like a three year old would. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched Stefan throw at football at the charming boy. Carrying her bags she walked to her car with a question on her mind

"What does he mean I'll see?" She thought to herself before getting in, driving out of the school parking lot.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought I love to hear 0.0 um... read what you guys think :) LOL first week back and i alreadyy have soo much to do :( an upcoming CPT in french and science and also i have to study for upcoming exams :( SOOO MUCCH ! I'll try to update Best friend as soon as I can! I'm up to my knees with soo much prepare things :$  
Well I hoped you enjoyed it tell me whatyou thought :) Have a great week !  
-Vamp213 (L)


	4. That boy is a Monster!

AN: Once again you guys have BLOWN me away! YOU ALL ARE SOOO SWEET! Aww thanks for the best wishes on my exams and thanks for taking the time to review! I did mention you guys are awesome didn't I? LOOOL well y'all are AMAZINGLY AWESOME! So I decided to post the next Chappie before i got back to finishing up a project/ studying for a test & exams! Here you go enjoy you amazing people Thanks again :) Here it is Chapter 4 :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries... Only in my dreams! LOOOOOOOL!

Bad Romance Chapter 4: That Boy is a Monster!

* * *

Shelia Bennett entered the living room with two cups of hot steamy tea in her hands, taking a seat on the couch she handed a cup to Bonnie putting her feet up on the couch. Bonnie gladly accepted the tea taking a long sip of the mint tea feeling the hot liqud slide down her throat warming her up before setting the tea on the table relaxing in the couch.

"How's my Baby doing at school?" Shelia smiled slowly sipping on her tea, watching her grand-daughter

"School's good" Bonnie said "I've met a lot of new people like Caroline and Elena!" She said smiling thinking about her two new goofy friends. She smile grew wider as she listened to Bonnie talk about the past three weeks of school. She talked about making the Cheer leading team and preparing herself for the big game and also about Damon of course. Shelia stiffened as the name left Bonnie's lips suddenly the older witch became more curious about what Damon Salvatore wanted with her Grand-baby.

"Stay away from that Boy Bonnie!" Shelia warned her face hard and stern "He is nothing but trouble."

"I'm trying Grams but he keeps showing up!" Bonnie exclaimed sighing into the couch "no matter how many times I tell him I'm not interested" she continued mumbling the rest. Shelia's expression eased as she reached out putting a supportive/comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder silently telling her it's alright before swiftly changing the subject.

"Have you been practising some of the spells?"

Bonnie sighed her wide innocent eyes meeting her grandmothers gaze "You're going to have to embrace it sometime Bonnie, you can't hide from your fate forever."

"I trying to Grams but it's hard to control it and I'm scared!" Bonnie told her honestly, Shelia just smiled embracing her grand-baby in a tight warm hug "No matter what Bonnie, I'm always going to be there for you" She said soothingly rubbing small circles on her back before slowly pulling back.

"I keep having these dreams about a woman trying to connect with me. Almost like she's trying to warn me about something"

"Uh huh" Sheila said getting up grabbing a dusty old book out of the bookshelf flipping through the pages finally stopping pointing to a woman... the girl in her dreams.

"Is this the woman you're talking about?" She asked calmly Bonnie slowly nodded her head staring at the picture. A small humor-less laugh escaped sheila's lips only making Bonnie more confused.

"This is Emily, Emily Bennett" Shelia replied " She was one of the most powerful witches to walk the face of the earth"

"What happened to her?" Bonnie asked eyes still on the photo as if she was being drawn to it "And what does she want with me?"

"People back then people weren't so fond of witches... Once they found out what she was they burned her at the stake. Rumor has it once every summer solstice you can hear the screams of the burnt witches and smell a strong scent of burning flesh"

"Oh my gosh... they set people on fire, they burned them alive!" Bonnie whispered taking everything in Shelia nodded before speaking again.

"This is why my child we don't go around telling people what we are, If information like this goes into the wrong hands our family will be in big trouble. We wouldn't know who they would react to something like this, I don't know why Emily is reaching out to you all I know is you need to listen to what she's trying to tell you... warn you about. I know you're scared Baby girl but you have to embrace what you are... it's the only way it's going to stop!"

Bonnie nodded, getting up making her way to the door Shelia followed behind grabbing another old book "Here, this is emily's grimore. She wrote all her spells in this book. I wan't you to pratice some Bonnie take things easy." Bonnie nodded giving Shelia a goodbye hug before getting in her car driving out of the drive way.

A powerful urge washed over the young witch as she pulled her car in the middle of the road looking in the forest. It was almost as if something was calling her out there compelling her to go into that certain part of the woods. Bonnie knew this town was strange but never expected it to be this strange. Bonnie cut the engine slowly getting out of her car heading into the deep part of the forest. Some how it felt natural, she could feel her magic course through her veins... she had never felt so powerful in her life. She scanned the area ... empty. Setting the large grimore on the earthy ground she flipped it open only to be greeted by large bold letter... Levitation. A smile appeared on her face as she read through the first page getting ready to try this new spell...

* * *

Damon sat in his room reading one of his favourite books ... The call of the Wild by Jack London until a feeling came over him an unquenchable hunger washed over him craving for only one thing...Blood. Damon put down the book grabbing his leather jacket and heading downstairs meeting stefan in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked him, Damon shrugged answering the simple question "Hunting, Gonna grab a few bags from the blood bank"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sheriff has noticed some of the missing donations. She has had her guard up from last week" Stefan replied Damon smirked pulling out his phone.

"I always got a backup plan little Mandy is always willing to give Stefan" Damon winked scrolling down his contacts until he found the preppy red head's number. Stefan shook his hand grabbing the phone out of Damon's hand placing it down on the coffee table.

"Don't you think you used that girl enough!" Stefan replied Damon just glared at his friend "This is what these little humans are for" Damon said innocently grabbing his phone off of the coffee table. Stefan shrugged looking up at the Blue eyed man

"Why don't you just grab a couple of bunnies or Deer tonight, Just until the sheriff lets her guard down?" The grey eyed Vampire suggested not liking to abuse/use girls for only sex and blood like his dear friend. Damon groaned zipping up his leather Jacket heading towards the door

"You're such a buzz kill Stefan! But fine I'll grab us some bunnies happy now" He replied watching the man nod his head. "You know if I were you I'd be careful one day the forest animals might just gang up on you and have their revenge" Damon smirked laughing along with his bud before heading out the door heading into the forest.

Damon used his Vampire speed going into the center of the forest usually where all the good animals were. His ears perked up as he heard light foot-steps, turning his head only to be greeted by a big strong deer. Damon remained still before grabbing the deer and twisting it's neck instantly his fangs came out sinking into the helpless animal draining the life out of it. The warm liquid ran down his throat, Damon removed his head from the deer licking the metallic blood off of his lips... how did Stefan drink this stuff it didn't compare to the Sweet delicious human blood that was so available. Damon brought his head back down to the lifeless deer's neck drinking the remainder of blood before tossing the deer aside. Damon's ear perked up as chanting filled the night curiosity overcame the vampire as he listened closely to the noise following it...

Bonnie's head was facing the sky her mouth chanting something in Latin, A swift breeze circled around the young witch growing stronger by the minute... Bonnie felt herself rise her feet no longer touching the ground she felt invincible. Damon stared wide eyed at the beauty witnessing her magical powers... she was a witch. He knew something was different about her mystery solved. A gasp escaped his lips as a thought passed over him... she must be related to emily. Bonnie was about 6 feet in air when suddenly she stopped chanting soon panic washed over her as she felt herself falling Damon used his vampire speed rushing over to catch the young maiden. Damon could feel how fast her heart was beating when he caught her perfectly in his strong arms. Bonnie looked up in horror her eyes meeting Damon's endless black ones, purple veins caressing them while bloody fangs peeking out traces of blood all over his mouth. Bonnie quickly scrambled out of his arms moving away from him.

"Stay away from me." Was all she said staring at him she was scared and she had every reason to be Damon smirked slowly walking towards the upset witch only to be seperated from her by a wall of fire "I said stay away from me!" She yelled tears welling up in her eyes "What are you"

Damon licked his lips staring at her "I think you know what I am Bonnie, but if you want to do the whole twilight thing... Say it, Say it out loud" Damon joked but the young girl found no amusement in this.

"I'm a vampire, Bonnie" He clarified "I'm guessing you're a witch"

Bonnie remained silent, Damon watched her like a snake she thought he's the snake and she was his prey his victim. Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she turned around and bolted running for her life. She didn't know where she was going but she kept running she needed to get away from him, A pair of hands grabbed the young girl making her scream. Damon shushed her trying to calm her down.

"I wish you no harm little witch" He said his left hand caressing her cheek "What do you want from me" She said slowly calming down

"I'll explain everything, right now I need you to trust me" He told her Bonnie didn't respond knowing either way she had no choice Damon threw his bag over his shoulder lifting Bonnie up bridal style before running off towards the boarding house at an inhuman speed. Bonnie shut her eyes clucthing onto the man burying her head in his chest. Damon smiled this was something he could get use to even though she was afraid of him she some how felt safe in his arms. Her mind was screaming Danger she realized she felt no heartbeat coming from him which only scared her more. Soon they were at the boarding house, Damon opened the door carrying Bonnie inside.

"Back so early I thoug- Oh God Damon what did you do!" Stefan yelled at the man intterupting himself his eyes landed on the young Bonnie bennett she looked so fragile and scared

"Bonnie and I learned more about each other tonight" Damon answered putting bonnie down "I found out she's a witch and she found out that we're vampires"

Bonnie gasped looking up at Stefan... he was one of them too. He couldn't be he was so sweet and kind no way he was a blood sucking demon. Stefan's eyes found Bonnie's then moved back to Damon.

"Here" Damon said tossing stefan the bag, Stefan opened the bag only to be greeted by 2 meduim bunnies "Fresh and full of rabies just like you like it you sicko" Damon continued smirking

"This is no time to joke around Damon, do you know how much trouble you're putting us in... What if she exposes us huh what then!" Damon shrugged grabbing the shaking girl's hand leading her to the couch Stefan followed picking up Bonnie's fear

"There is no need to be afraid Bonnie, We wont hurt you" He assured her Bonnie calmed down but was still tense her eyes finding Damon's

"Please just leave me alone, I promise I wont tell your secret just let me go home!" She pleaded causing Stefan to frown

"relax witch we're not going to hold you against your will, we just want to make an agreement and ask you a couple of questions alright" Damon responded

"Alright but I get to ask the questions" Bonnie said receiving nods from the two men "Do you kill Humans for the blood?"

Damon chuckled such a silly question "Only the annoying one's" He smirked Stefan glared at him properly answering Bonnie's question

"We use to a long time ago, but now we either get blood from a blood bank or as you can see from forest animals"

Bonnie felt somewhat relived to hear Stefan's response, She realized they were no true threats to her or this town. Bonnie turned her head facing the sarcastic vampire who had a huge grin plastered on his face. The beautiful witch sighed running a frustrated hand through her hair

"What do you want with me?" She said asking Damon directly

"Isn't it obvious, I just want you" He answered honestly Bonnie just nodded "How old are you guys?"

Stefan sighed relaxing into the soft couch "145yrs old" Bonnie gasped looking at the smirking boy, For a minute she felt sick just the thought a 145yr old man going after teenage girls was creepy

"Don't you think it's a little pedophile like to be chasing after young girls?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the man. Damon licked his lips again she was so freaking sexy when she did that it was like she was doing it purposely to tease him.

"Age is only a number Bonnie" Damon wiggled his eyebrows watching her "Yeah well so is 9-1-1" she responded all fear put aside Damon laughed she had spunk.

"Touche, but if it helps In human years I'm 18"

"You still don't have a shot with me Salvatore" She shot back making Damon want to grab her and kiss her senselessly, Stefan cleared his throat gaining their attention

"So you're a witch?" Bonnie nodded answering his question "By any chance are you related to Emily?"

"Yeah I am" She said getting interested in what Stefan had to say "Well if you're anything like her you are going to be a very intelligent, loyal talented powerful witch, Salem witches are very loyal Bonnie" Bonnie smiled a thank you escaping her lips

"What do you know about Emily?"

"A lot" Damon answered "If there is anything you need to know you can always come to us... I'd be more than happy to help" Damon smiled

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that"

No matter how scared she was of the fact they were Vampires she still needed to know more about her family history and how to control her powers better, The whole thought of witches and Vampires running around in mystic falls was scary something we thought we'd only see or hear about in stories but she was a living witch herself she was stupid to think there wasn't another supernatural out there. Some how bonnie wasn't so scared of them, Yes Damon had his own scare to him but she felt like she could trust Stefan and oddly enough Damon.

"Bonnie" Stefan called out gaining her attention "You have to promise me that you'll kee-"

"I said it once stefan I'll keep your secret aslong as you keep mine" She said warmly Stefan smiled until Damon threw a pillow at him warning him that Bonnie was his.

"I should get going" Bonnie replied getting up to leave

"Should I walk you to you're car?" Damon asked hoping she would say yes

"No, I'll be fine Goodbye Stefan... Damon."

"Goodbye Little witch"

Bonnie mumbled something underneath her breath before leaving the boarding house, Stefan glared at Damon

"You're lucky she's willing to keep our secret!" Stefan said Damon shrugged sitting back down in the couch

"Relax you worry too much, besides this may be a good thing Bonnie wants to know more about her history which means she'll be coming over more giving me more alone time with her. Soon she wont be able to resist this sexy beast" Damon smirked Stefan shook his head laughing

"You smart son of a bitch you!"

Damon laughed heading up the stairs, Oh Bonnie you really don't know what Damon has in store for his 'Little Witch'.

Chapter End

* * *

AN: They found out about each other! Lool sorry if it was succkish :/ I was in a rush to post this I wanted to give you something before I went hardcore studying mode for exams :( Well here it is I hope you liked it leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) Thanks sooo much for reading you all are soooo AWESOME ! Lool I'll update Best friend either before or after exams! God Bless have a great week and for those who have exams coming up too GOOD LUCK i wish you all the best :) Thanks again for reading :D

=Vamp213


	5. Catch me if you Can

AN: ZOMG You guys are beyond awesome you guys are the freakin' BEST! All of you are soo kind hearted each and everyone of your reviews make me smile! So thank you all so much for taking the time to review my little old story :D This entire story is decidicated to ALL of you amazing people :) Well here it is Chapter 5 I hope you like it Enjoy you lovely people!

Disclaimer: What is this Vampire Diaries you speak of I had the idea first! Ahaha AHLIEDD i own nothing everything goes to KW,JP AND LG Smith their brillant minds created VD :)

Bad Romance Chapter 5: Catch me If you can

* * *

Bonnie sighed heading to her most dreaded class... History with the one and only Damon Salvatore, ever since she found out Damon and Stefan were vampires she tried her best to stay clear of them. Everything was just so werid, a world filled supernatural creatures just wasn't right. They belonged in stories and fairy tales not out in the open masking themselves as humans. Bonnie groaned pushing those thoughts away after all she was one of them too, silently she took her seat only to be greeted by one of Damon's famous smirks.

"Sleep well last night little witch?" Damon asked putting an arm around her, Bonnie scoffed removing his arm from her shoulder

"Stop calling me that!" She whispered angrily "And yes, If you must know I slept fine... vampire"

Damon just laughed looking at the beauty before him, he had never felt so comfortable with a girl as he felt with Bonnie. There was so much he wanted to know about her like where she came from what's her favourite colour or flower. She wasn't like other girls the fact she could resist him for this long was only making him want her more.

"You're going to have to come up with a better nickname then that" He teased sticking out his tongue, Bonnie just laughed pulling her books out of her bag

"Hey I found some of Emily's old diaries if you want to check them out?"

"Really?" Bonnie asked suddenly interested in what Damon had to say "I'd love to, what time?"

"After school?"

"Can't" She simply replied "We have practice and after I'm going to the mall with Caroline and Elena how about 6:30?"

"Sure" Damon replied taking out his history textbook, finally arrived silencing the class to get ready for the lesson

*******BadRomance************

Finally the class was over it was like loved to hear himself talk. Bonnie collected her belongings placing them into her bag,

"So I'll see you at 6:30 little witch?" Damon asked walking towards the door with Bonnie by his side

"Don't get your hopes up vampire" She teased back "I'm only coming to see the books"

With that she left meeting up with Caroline and Elena heading off towards the gym, Damon just smirked everything was falling into place her coming over more, then them slowly becoming frenemies and finally the witch would be swept off her feet by the bad boy...

* * *

"So how are things between you and Stefan?" Bonnie asked tightening her shoelace, Caroline was off somewhere making sure her routine for the big game was perfect

"I'm not sure" She trailed "I mean I like him and everything but I'm not sure if he feels the same way..."

"Are you crazy! I caught him drooling when looking at you one time" Bonnie laughed remembering how the grey-eyed man watched Elena doing her routine. The beautiful brunette smiled slowly getting up from the butterfly stretch

"Really?" She asked her bright smile still plastered on her face, Bonnie just chuckled joining her "Of course I think he really likes you"

"Thanks Bon, I needed that" Elena said embracing the young witch in a warm hug "Well I'm going to see how Caroline is coming along with the routine, you coming or are you going to finish stretching"

"Um yeah, I'll be there in a sec"

She replied looking across the Field watching the boys play a rough game of football shirts vs skins. Damon glanced over at Bonnie meeting her gaze a smirk was plastered on his face as he waved at the witch showing off his six pack. A laugh escaped her lips as the man was tackled onto the Field karma was truly a bitch at times, suddenly bonnie felt a light tapping on her left shoulder she slowly turned around only to be greeted by an attractive boy with dark brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"So i hear your the new girl in school" The boy said extending a hand waiting for her to accept "I'm Tyler, Tyler Lockwood"

"Bonnie" She replied smiling, Damon carefully watched from the corner of his eye as much as he wanted to kick the tyler's ass he couldn't afford another suspension. The vampire listened to the conversation before doing anything he would regret

"I'm sorry if I am bothering you but, I think you're really beautiful" Bonnie cheeks turned a bright red as the man spoke... he was good.

"Thank you" The young woman smiled "you're not so bad yourself"

Damon glared at the two, what did he have to do write property of Damon Salvatore on Bonnie's forehead! Damon and Tyler were enemies from elementary school something damon wanted Tyler always had to try to get it before him... like clothes, shoes and girls but Damon was determined to make Bonnie his and no asswipe was going to take that away from him. When he had the chance he was going to make Tyler aware that Bonnie is his and if a few fist of furry get swung then Damon would have a easy advantage.

"So um... I was wondering if you would like to do something this weekend maybe catch a movie or something?" Tyler suggested hoping she would take up his offer

"I don't know.. I barley know you"

"Then you could get to know me" He smirked wiggling his eyebrows something she would expect Damon would do

"I'm not really -"

"You dont have to worry about anything" Tyler said interrupting her "I'll be the perfect gentlemen, so Saturday at 8:00?"

Before Bonnie could get the chance to answer she was interrupted by the Blonde Captain "Bonnie, get your ass over here now or else your running 10 laps! Practice started 4 mins ago!"  
A giggle escaped her lips hearing about how Caroline gets when she is stressed out.

"I gotta go" Bonnie replied heading off towards the squad, she slowly turned around facing the man once again "But I'd love to catch a movie with you, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow" Tyler smiled his brown eyes boring into her green ones

"You have 5 seconds Bonnie 5-4-3!"

"Alright, Alright I'm coming!"

She yelled waving the man goodbye before joining her team trying to get Caroline's complex routine down Tyler just smiled walking back to his football team. Damon glared hard at the man as he watched him return to his seat on the bench. Damon made a promise to himself to have a little talk with the mutt after practise, after all Bonnie was his...

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it, Uh Oh tyler going after Bonnie that can't be good. Thank you all soo much for the lovely reviews you guys are truly amazing and motivate me to write :D Honestly I really want to thank you all from the Bottom of my heart you guys are just THAT Awesome :D So THANKYOU ALL SOOOOO MUCCH!  
Have a GREAT week each and everyone of you :) Oh and how did you guys like this weeks episode I thought it was pretty good and next weeks episode looks INTENSE I Can't wait to watch it and see what`s Happens ANYWAYS im babbling so Have a good week God Bless :D

-Vamp213 (L)


	6. Not your Typical Monsters

AN:What's up my homies! O.o OMG NEVER AGAIN LOOOOOL (Sorry wanted to try something new LOOL) :P You guys are... AWESOMELY AMAZING INTELLEGENT BEAUTIFULLY KIND AMAZINGLY AMAZING AMAZTASTIC ;) LOOOOL! you guys are just so sweet words can't even explain it! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I have to thank you all because you guys give me motivation to write! So thank you so much! Well here it is Chapter 6 of Bad Romance Enjoy Lovelies :D

Previously on BR: _"Damon made a promise to himself to have a little talk with the mutt after practise, after all Bonnie was his..."_

Bad Romance Chapter six: Not your typical Monster

* * *

Damon sat on the grass pretending to listen to the coach rant about how they needed to fix up their defense and how they have to work as a team or else they wouldn't win the big kick off the season game, when really he was glaring at the dark eyed boy...hard. Beads of sweat dripped down the charming man's face as he eyed his competition. Who did he think he was trying to sweep bonnie from underneath him, suddenly a loud manly voice broke Damon away from his thoughts

"Are you listening to me Salvatore?" The coach said waiting for him to reply,

Damon slowly licked his lips before answering the man "We need to tighten up our defense and work as a team" He replied his teeth clenched and his gaze still locked on Tyler shooting cold icy daggers through his eyes. Stefan immediately picked up at how tense Damon was, slowly his eyes followed Damon's gaze only to land to Tyler Lockwood.

"That's right, If the defense doesn't stop playing like little girls and yes I'm talking to you Zach then we are going to get crushed by the Sea Dale Stingers!"

Tyler laughed causing Damon to glare at him more "Come on Coach with a name like Sea Dale were going to crush 'em" Everyone cheered expect for a certain grumpy Vampire and his loyal best friend. The coach laughed joining in with the victorious banter about how they are going to defeat the pathetic stingers

"If you play like champions then before you know it you guys will be champions" The coach yelled "Now get off my field and go change, tomorrow we'll have a practice at lunch and a mini one before the game!"

Everyone nodded getting up heading towards the locker rooms, this was his chance. Damon got up stalking the obnoxious player grabbing his shoulder bringing him to a stop. Tyler slowly turned around with a wicked smirk on his face, Stefan who witnessed everything walked towards the two standing beside Damon glaring at Matt who was standing beside Tyler... Things didn't look good.

"What's wrong princess mad because I whipped your ass out there on the Field" Tyler addressed Damon,

The blue eyed vampire just laughed "If anything Tyler your mad because your ass is sitting on the bench while I take your Quarter Back position and Stefan is Wide receiver" Tyler's face dropped as Damon and Stefan did their 'Man'shake signaling a very good burn. Tyler had his arms crossed against his chest... this was true not only did Damon steal his prize position but when he was wanted wide receiver the coach gave it to Stefan making him a sub-in.

"You're only QB because you kiss up to the coach. But let's get real why are you really mad Damon?" Tyler asked with mischief in his eyes "Is it because OhI dont know, Bonnie agreed to go on a Date with me?"

Damon growled ready to rip off every single one of his limbs, leaving him to bleed to death. Stefan took this one for Damon proving yet again why he was a good friend "Shut up Lockwood, I'm sure Bonnie wont be so quick to date you once she knows your a date raper" Stefan smirked remembering how he had to save Elena from being molested by him.

"There's a difference between getting what you want and molesting Stefan" Matt said adding in his two cents.

"Really" Stefan said interested "Because having to hold a girl down against her will and try to take off her clothes is just pathetic"

Tyler smirked making Damon wanted to violently throw him across the field, the dark eyed boy took a step closer to Stefan until he was hovering over his ear. Slowly he licked his lips before responding "It's not my fault I heard she puts out like there is no tomorrow"

Damon ripped Tyler away from the dangerously fuming man and into his strong deadly grip. Matt eyed down Stefan trying to down size him... Damon sent the boy flying backwards into his annoying blonde friend before responding.

"Say one more thing and I'll rip your friggen head off" Damon snarled

Tyler smirked while Matt laughed. Tyler quickly got up from the ground dusting himself off the man glared at Damon licking his lips in the process  
"You know what Salvatore I'm going to have fun with Bonnie and her perfectly shaped tight ass" Tyler said, Matt gave his friend props laughing like a retarded cow. Damon just smiled. A legit smile looking over across to Stefan who had the same exact smile on his face. They heard enough, Before they knew it Both Tyler and Matt were on the ground affected by Damon's and Stefan's right hooks.

Damon bent down to tyler "If you ever talk about her like that again I will kill you and your stupid ass friend over there, And if I were you I'd cancel this little date" With that Damon left the man on the floor who was holding his jaw in pain. Stefan joined his friend walking away...

* * *

Bonnie laughed watching her friends try on ridiculous outfits, Caroline had on a pair of bright orange pants and a large ratty old brown sweater while Elena had on an old lady hat a ugly pink skirt and a bright purple shirt.

"Oh wow, dressing like this should be illegal" Bonnie laughed taking a picture of her two goofy friends Elena joined in with the laughter watching Caroline frown at her outfit. "I can't believe I agreed to do this" She laughed running into the change room to put her normal clothes back on.

"So what are you guys doing on Saturday?" Elena asked taking off the horrible hat "I was thinking that we could have a girls night you know terrible chick flick marathon, junk food and clubbing ?"

"Yeah sounds great I'm down" Caroline said walking out of the stall

Bonnie looked at her two friends "I'm so sorry but I have a Date Saturday" she replied trying to avoid her best friends questionable stares  
Caroline sat beside Bonnie slowly working her magic trying to get the witch to spill

"With who?" Caroline asked before smirking "Is it with your husband?"

"Damon" Elena teased laughing at Bonnie's facial expression

"Will you two shut up, It's not Damon" She laughed answering there question "It's with Tyler"

Suddenly the room became dead silent as Elena looked at Bonnie as if she were crazy "I'm sorry did you just say you had a date with Tyler, Tyler Lockwood?" Elena asked in disbelief, Bonnie quickly became uncomfortable what he was a million times better than Damon.

"Um, yeah he asked me out I said yes no big deal" Bonnie assured them "I mean it's better than going on a Date with Damon right?"

Caroline shook her head "No Bonnie, Tyler is worse than Damon. Sure Damon can be an jerk but he wouldn't try to make you do anything you didn't want to..." Caroline trailed receiving a nudge from Elena

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie asked becoming Curious, Elena sighed sitting down beside her friend "Bon, Tyler tried to rape me. If Stefan hadn't come in time then who knows what would've happened"

Bonnie mouth Dropped "Oh my God I'm so sorry Elena I didn't know" She said quickly trying to take everything in and breathe at the same time

"Of course you didn't know" Elena said with a weary smile "It's just he's a bad guy Bon, don't let the hotness fool you"

"Seems like every hot guy has something that makes him a total turn off" Bonnie muttered thinking of a way to get out of her Date with Tyler

"Don't worry" Caroline said happily "There is always Damon!"

"Okay you know what!" Bonnie laughed picking up a pile of clothes dumping them on Caroline, Elena laughed helping Bonnie drown her friend in a pile of clothes, Bonnie's phone vibrated causing her to give up on her clothes attack Elena looked over Bonnie's shoulder seeing who the text was from.

"Get any new messages from a certain bad boy" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow, Caroline dugged herself out of the clothes grabbing Bonine's phone before she could even open the text.

"Hey I'm running a little late, see you at 6:45 instead?" The bubbly Blonde read aloud causing Elena to gasp

"You have a Date with Damon!" She said excitedly hugging the witch "I knew you liked him!"

"No! I don't and it's not a date it's just... just"

"Just what Bonnie?" Caroline asked with mischief in her eyes " A chance for you to realize your love for Damon and you two could live happily ever after... Oh my gosh I know the perfect wedding gift to get you!" Caroline and Elena bursted out laughing as Bonnie grabbed her phone

"You guys are so mean!" Bonnie laughed heading towards the cashier to pay for her new pair of jeans

The three headed out of the store "Sorry But I got to go... Love you guys" Bonnie said giving Elena and Caroline a friendly hug before walking away.

"Yeah I wouldn't want you to miss your Date with your future husband!" Caroline called out making Bonnie glare at the two of them

"Text us later!" Elena called out before grabbing Caroline's hand and heading towards her favourite shoe store...

* * *

Bonnie arrived at the boarding house knocking on the large oak door, she was grateful that Damon was willing to help her learn more about her family hertiage. As much as she hated to admit it she needed Damon, sometimes Grams would leave out details making her clueless these books would be a great help. Suddenly the large door opened and out came a Smiling Damon

"Hello little witch" Damon said stepping aside to invite her in Bonnie took the invitation and entered the house looking at Damon

"Hello Vampire"

Damon smirked he had never wanted to kiss a girl as badly as he wanted to kiss Bonnie and let her know that she was his. Damon calmed himself down before responding "You know that never gets old"

"Yes but unfortunately for you the little witch remark did" She laughed kicking off her shoes following Damon into the study.

Damon walked over to the bookshelf taking down a couple of thick books "You know you love your nickname witch" Damon teased making Bonnie glare at him. "Call me little witch or witch one more time and I'll burn you into a crisp" She warned him helping him carry some of the books

"Heads up I love a girl who can turn up the heat" He replied wiggling his eyebrows, Bonnie pretending to gag and quickly threw a pillow at him.

"You did not just throw that at me little witch" Damon said putting emphasis on the little witch Bonnie laughed picking up another couch pillow getting ready to throw it at him

"I believe I did you ass!" She laughed throwing the pillow only to have one sent back in return, Damon chuckled as he dropped the books using a couch as his own personal fort. Bonnie on the other hand moved the couch with her powers exposing the Vampire who wasn't ready for her attack.

"Okay okay you win!"

"Damn straight I win" Bonnie giggled picking up the pillows placing them back on the couch Damon smirked creeping up behind her and tackling her onto the couch. "Damon!" Bonnie yelled as her face was pressed against the cool leather sofa. Damon turned her around so that she was facing him

"This is what you get for cheating" He said playfully tickling the beauty before him

"S-Stop I hate being tick-tick-tickled!" She managed to get out

Damon smiled "Well then I guess I have an advantage over you then don't I" He said as he continued to tickle her Bonnie squirmed trying to stop him from tickling her she couldn't take it her stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so much

"Alright Damon I'm sorry you win" She Laughed sighing as the hands came to a stop

"And my prize is ?" Damon asked helping Bonnie up

"Your prize is the feel of being victorious"

"Nope" Damon said shaking his head "You have to kiss me on the cheek"

Bonnie laughed there was no way she was going to give Damon a kiss on the cheek Elena and Caroline would never let her live it down, and knowing Damon he would go and tell them making it seem like they kissed on the lips.

"No Damon!" She said opening one of the books

"Alright suit yourself, I guess I'll just have to kiss you" Damon smirked bending down placing a small kiss on Bonnie's cheek before she could protest. Bonnie blushed madly as she turned around so that she wasn't facing Damon... Damon knew his kiss affected her. Smirking he sat down beside her watching her read one of the journals.

"So I heard you have a Date with Lockwood" He said simply watching her reaction

"Uh y-yeah, but I'm not so sure I want to go out with him anymore" Bonnie replied her gaze still on the book

"Really" Damon smiled "Did you tell him that"

"Not yet but I'm going to, I heard a lot of bad things about him"

Damon's smiled faded "Just like you heard alot of bad stuff about me" He said, Bonnie turned to face the man it was almost like he was opening up to her showing her a side that no one has ever saw before.

"Trust me Damon when I say I'd rather go out with you than him."

"That can be arranged" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows playfully laughing at her expression

"In your Dreams Vampire" Bonnie Joked

"Every night" Damon laughed

The two spent the rest of the evening joking around and reading the journals, Damon explained how he kept Emily's children safe and how he promised Emily that he would protect her lineage. Soon Bonnie's dad was calling telling her it was time to go home, Bonnie smiled and thanked Damon for his help before heading home. It was strange but she defiantly saw a side of Damon that was new to her and she got to thinking that Maybe Damon wasn't so bad after all...

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Oh thank you so much for reading :) It truly does mean a lot! I hope you liked it anyways leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I can't believe there aren't any new episodes until April! That's so far from now :( Oh well good news is I am free from the chicken pox HAHAHA O.o LMFAOO Yess those annoying itchy little things are finally gone! Oh man I dont know how long I've been waiting for them to go away but they finally are gone :) Well anyways thanks again for reading Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!

Have an AMAZING week because you all are AMAZING people :) God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	7. You and Your Mind Games

AN:Thankyou all so very very much for the amazing reviews! You guys are so amazingly amazing that it amazes me everytime i see one of your amaztastic reviews LMFAOOO ANYYYWAAAYYSS! March break is almost over D; Oh man well i hope you guys had a Great March break and enjoy the rest of it :) Well here it is Chapter seven of Bad Romance Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Who said I own the Vampire Diaries? Goon please i dont own jack! LOOOL!

Previously on BR: "_It was strange but she defiantly saw a side of Damon that was new to her and she got to thinking that Maybe Damon wasn't so bad after all..."_

Bad Romance Chapter seven: You and Your Mind Games

* * *

Caroline briskly walked into the school bumping into students on her way to Bonnie's locker, the bubbly blonde was beyond stressed out. Today was the big game and she had to make sure her routine was absolutely perfect, putting her worries away she quickly spotted her two friends. Bonnie smiled closing her locker door greeting Caroline "Hey Caroline, What's up?" Bonnie said sweetly noticing how stressed out she was from the big game.

Caroline shook her head pointing a finger at the witch "Don't you hey Caroline me missy!" Caroline replied leaving Bonnie and Elena confused "What happened to I'm going to text you the details later?" Caroline laughed watching Bonnie's facial expression change in a flash. The three girls laughed together

"You had me scared there for a second, I thought you were going to yell at me about the game" Bonnie answered honestly

Caroline sighed "I don't want to think about the game right now I just want to relax and have some girl time before class"

"So how was it?" Elena asked finally speaking up, A light blush rose to the young girl's face without her noticing it luckily for her Caroline called it out

"You're blushing!" The blonde said excitedly "Tell us the details now!"

"Guys nothing happened we just studied for history that's it!" Bonnie said trying to avoid the subject

"Just studying my ass!" Caroline responded

"Come on Bon, You have to tell us what happened!" Elena pouted waiting for Bonnie to crack and give in

Bonnie sighed knowing they weren't going to give up unless she told them "Alright, fine! but you can't make a big deal about it" Caroline and Elena gasped thinking about the possibilities urging Bonnie to continue with excitement "Well we had a mini pillow fight... he tickled me afterward and kissed me on the cheek happy now!" Bonnie groaned wishing she hadn't said anything, Caroline turned to face Elena who was nodding her head before she knew it Bonnie ears were filled with the loud happy cries coming from her two best friends, both of them bombarded her with questions

"Did you blush when he kissed you" Elena asked before Bonnie could answer Caroline blurted out a question "Did you like it when he was close?"

"I'm not answering that!" Bonnie said standing her ground she should have kept her mouth shut "Bonnie you have 5 seconds to answer those questions" Caroline said sternly Bonnie laughed remembering how Caroline gave her the countdown when she was talking to Tyler

"Care your not seriously going to cou-"

"5-4-3" Caroline interrupted her Elena tried her best not to laugh

"I'm not going to fall for that Caroline!" Bonnie giggled

"3-2" Caroline continued

"Bonnie If I were you I would just answer the questions" Elena said not able to contain her laughter anymore

Bonnie replied Stubbornly"I'm not giving in!" Caroline on the other hand was still counting "2- 2 and a half... Your running out of time Bon"

Bonnie laughed shaking her head pretending to zip her mouth shut, lock it and throw away the key Caroline smirked finishing her count down

"2 and a half... 2 and three-quarters... I'm almost at one Bonnie!" Caroline warned Bonnie groaned finally spilling

"Alright Alright!" Bonnie said giving in "Yes I blushed but that doesn't mean I like him!" Caroline and Elena squealed jumping up and down wit excitment. Caroline was truly a gifted girl because how she got Bonnie to crack by just counting down to one no one knows. Elena smiled "See that wasn't so hard" The positive brunette laughed making Bonnie mutter something underneath her breath.

"So did you tell Tyler you're not going out with him anymore" Caroline asked interested Bonnie shook her head thinking of a way to get out of her date with Tyler... So far she hadn't seen the boy anywhere.

"Nope, But I'm probably going to do it after the game" Bonnie said

"Just hope they don't lose... he'll already be pissed off" Elena said warning Bonnie about his anger issues, Bonnie truly did feel Bad for Tyler maybe he was having trouble at home or something, it still didn't make up for the fact of him trying to make girls do things they didn't want to, he was lucky Elena didn't press charges against him.

"Alright... I got to go see you guys after school!" Bonnie replied giving both of them a hug

"Bye Bonnie!" They girls said in unison hugging her back before going there separate ways to class

* * *

The day seemed to pass by pretty quickly Bonnie couldn't help but notice that Damon wasn't in History like he usually was, a part of her was relived that she would have some peace and quiet but another part of her thought it was pretty boring without him always cracking jokes or getting under her nerves it was strange but it was how she felt. Bonnie walked into the gym and spotted the charming man on the football feild with his teammates apparently they were allowed to skip period 4 so they could have more time to practice for the game. As soon as Bonnie reached the part of the field where Caroline and Elena and the rest of the squad were she was instantly rushed into hair and make up.

"Woah Woah Woah!" Bonnie giggled as three other team mates sat Bonnie down and started applying some light red eye shadow that went perfetly with her uniform and skin tone... Claire (a girl from the squad) handed Bonnie and Mirror and Black mascara and eyeliner and told Bonnie to apply it which she did.

"Look at you" Caroline said smiling giving Bonnie a hug "Thank you but I could do without the eye shadow... you're looking good too" Bonnie laughed... without knowing her gaze landed on the black haired boy with the exhilarating blue eyes. Caroline followed her gaze and smiled instead of saying anything she grabbed Bonnie's hand and the girls walked over to Elena and the rest of the squad getting ready to practice one last time before the game at 5:00pm

***** Game Time*******

The game had been intense as Bonnie, Caroline and Elena watched from the sidelines... The stingers were winning by 3 touchdowns, pretty soon it was half time. Damon jogged off the Field giving Stefan a nudge "Bro you were amazing out there!" Damon said excitedly Stefan smiled "I learned from the best did you see that throw of yours... keep playing like that and we'll be sure to kick those stingers asses!"

Damon watched as Bonnie and the squad ran off to the field getting ready to preform their dance. Damon smirked eyeing his little witch he watched as she was being thrown into the air did a couple of flips and land standing on a guy's shoulders with a big wide smile on her face. She was beautiful and danced gracefully. Damon licked his lips as he watched her he slowly took his eyes off the girl and looked at Stefan who's eyes were glued on Elena. Damon laughed before continuing to watch Bonnie preform. Soon the performance was over and the crowd cheered loudly Damon whistled smiling at Bonnie who smiled in return.

"Team get in here!" The coach yelled forming a huddle as the cheerleading was exiting the feild "There is not that much time left and were losing by 3 touch downs. Salvatore I want you to either throw a pass to Marino or Lockwood once you guys get the ball I want you to sprint you asses down the field and score as much as you can understand!"

"Yes sir!" The team said loudly

"Alright Defense your doing great keep it up! Now go get em!"

The team did their battle cry before running off on the Field Damon glanced over at Bonnie before getting back on the field...  
It was the last couple of minutes of the game and the scores were tied Stefan scored 2 touchdowns while Tyler score one, Everyone was pumped and the cheerleaders were cheering them off pumping up their adrenaline. Cody hutted the ball to Damon the charming vampire gripped the ball taking a few steps back to see who was open, Stefan held his hands up signaling to Damon that he was ready for the pass. Damon dodged a man from sea dale before throwing the ball to Stefan who caught it perfectly. Stefan dodged the men who were coming after him he was only 10 yards away from a touchdown. The clock was ticking and everyone became silent watching the game closely Stefan crossed the line throwing the ball down just in time before the bell buzzed... they had won.

Bonnie cheered loudly running up to Damon giving him a victory hug, Damon held on to her tightly before she slowly pulled back looking into his deep blue eyes. "Congrats" She said getting out of his grip, Damon smiled loosening his arms from her "Thanks little witch you weren't so bad yourself"

Bonnie smiled before going to congratulate the rest of the team.. Stefan walked towards Damon who was still smiling... boy did he fall hard for the young witch

"Looks like your plan is starting to work" Stefan smiled "Seems like she can... somewhat tolerate you now"

"Yeah, I think we might be on the frenemies stage" Damon smirked her scent lingered on him making him want to grab her again and hold her in his arms never letting go "So are you and Elena a thing now?" He asked noticing Stefan Blush as he asked the question

"I don't know" Stefan answered Honestly

"What do you mean you don't know!" Damon blurted out "I saw you two sucking face two minutes ago!"

"I think she likes me but -"

"There are no butts go ask her out man!" Damon replied pushing the Vampire towards the brunette's direction, Damon laughed watching how neverous Stefan was he turned away deciding to give him some privacy when his eyes landed on the beautiful witch who was chatting it up with a fellow team member, his smile dropped as he saw Tyler approach Bonnie,

"Hey Tyler!" Bonnie said

"Hey I got your text what's up?" The man replied looking at Bonnie, Bonnie stepped back 2 steps before responding "Look I know I agreed to go out with you but Truth is I made plans with Elena and Caroline... also I heard some things." Tyler licked his lips watching Bonnie Damon couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation

"Really now" Tyler said with mischeif "Well it's too bad, I don't take no for an answer!"

"You can't force me to do anything Tyler, look Maybe we can be... friends" Bonnie suggested not sure what she was getting herself into

Tyler laughed a humorless laugh before replying "Whatever go Enjoy Damon, I only asked you out to bother him ... and to try and get some ass"

Bonnie just let the man go at least she didn't have to go on a date with him anymore, Bonnie turned around bumping into Damon. He had a smirk on his face looking down at the witch "Hey a bunch of us are going to the grill do you want to come?" He asked hoping she would say yes, Bonnie looked over his shoulder to see that Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Cody and Zach were all in Cody's Jeep already, waiting for the two to get in

"I don't know" Bonnie replied

"Oh Come on Bonnie!" Caroline Shouted from the car "We're all going as friends ... well most of us" She said nodding her head in Elena and Stefan Direction who were kissing sweetly. Caroline laughed before pointing at Her and Damon mouthing the words Future husband. Bonnie just shook her head looking up at Damon

"You Know what, I'd love to go" She said smiling walking towards the car, Damon smiled following her. The two joined their friends and headed off to the grill.

Chapter End

* * *

An: I hope you liked :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! I can't wait Vampire Diaries are almost back! The promo looks really really good! Hey is anybody trying out for anything at their school? I'm trying out for soccer and I want to try out for track but it sucks cayuse both tryouts are on the same day so I'm going to have to give up one :*( Oh well Lool Well thank you so much for reading you guys are amazing I'll try my best to update Best Friend, Prank Wars and A Drunk man tells no Tales sometime this week! :) Thanks again God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	8. Put your Pokerface on

AN: Heeeyy How you Doin' ;) OMG so don't kill me I'm so so sorry that I haven't been updating lately it seems like I haven't uploaded this story in FOREVER so once again I am truly sorry I have been soo busy that I'm just starting to update a couple of my stories now. YAY the VD is back! so far the new episodes are AMAZING ! Can't wait until next week! :) Thank you all so much for the AMAZTASTIC REVIEWS you guys are simply too kind so thank you :) Well here it is Chapter 8 of Bad Romance Enjoy :D

Disclaimer:Vampire Diaries + Me = No! I don't own anything related to the VD :)

Bad Romance Chapter 8:(When things get hard) Put your Poker face on

* * *

Once the gang entered the grill Caroline headed towards the pool table to play a round with Cody and Zach while Bonnie, Elena , Stefan and Damon found a table. Damon took his seat beside Stefan eyeing his little witch.. he wanted her badly, so bad that it hurt and the fact that she wasn't his drove him insane. The scent of her perfume made his mouth water, her soft pink lips teased him making him want to grab her and kiss her until her lips are swollen. He needed a way to speed up his plan so the witch would be his in no time, how he was going to do it was going to be a problem. Bonnie looked over at the pool tables watching Caroline and Zach.

"How cute are they?" Bonnie gushed nodding her head in their direction, Zach was trying to help Caroline learn how to play while they were shamelessly flirting with eachother. Elena turned her head spotting the two before responding "They're adorable!" She squealed with a big ear to ear smile plastered on her face. Damon just sat back watching the two interact, maybe he could ask Elena and Caroline to help him sweep Bonnie off her feet.

Stefan looked at the girls with a confused expression "Wait I thought Caroline was a pro at pool, she kicked my ass three weeks ago" Stefan added in scratching the back of his head wondering if she won by a fluke.

Elena and Bonnie looked at eachother erupting with small giggles "She is" The girls said in unison with a smirk on their faces turning around to see her and Zach exchanging numbers. Damon who was silent became confused as well as the grey-eyed man.

"So then why is she pretending to suck?" Damon asked his gaze directed at Bonnie

"Sometimes you boys are so slow!" Elena giggled looking at the menu "She's pretending she's bad so she can flirt with him!"

"Ooh!" Stefan and Damon replied in unison making the two girls laugh, Both men smiled as the watched their girls. Soon the waiter came by taking their order since they had a lot of people they decided on getting a medium pepperoni pizza with a pitcher of coke. The waiter smiled before scribbling down their order on a piece of paper and walking away to his next table.

"Hey waiter!" A silky voice called out urging the man to come to her

"Can I help you miss?" The waiter asked politely waiting to see what the girl wanted, The female just smiled before responding "Do you know if those two are dating?" She asked looking at Damon and Bonnie leaving the waiter scared and confused. The man took two steps back looking at the woman as if she were crazy he quickly shook his head answering her odd question

"Um... no I don't think so they just seem like friends" He answered honestly looking down at her "Is there anything else you need?"

"No I suppose there isn't" She replied her gaze still on the two, the waiter nodded quickly walking away from the table leaving the woman by herself. The female smiled before finishing her drink, paying the check and leaving the restaurant.

"You're just upset because I beat you" Caroline laughed walking up to their table

"You only beat me because I let you win" Zach laughed looking at the bubbly blonde

"Nah Bro Caroline has got some mad skills!" Cody said in favour of Caroline taking his seat next to Stefan while Zach and Caroline sat next to eachother. Bonnie and Elena just smiled looking at the blushing Blonde, Caroline already knew she was going to have to spill the details to them later but she cleverly decided to change the subject before it had come up.

"So What did we miss anything interesting... Bonnie." She winked slightly nodding her head in Damon's direction holding back a laugh Bonnie just glared at the girl as her cheeks became rosy red under Damon's questionable stare.

"Care you wanna do me a favour?" Bonnie said sweetly

"Sure" the Blonde replied with a smirk on her face

"Wanna Shut up" Bonnie giggled she wasn't into Damon heck she wasn't even friends with him. She would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive but too many people gave her too many warnings to stay away from him and besides she found him slightly annoying at times anyway. She didn't like him that way he was simply just a boy to her.

"So what did you guys order?" Cody asked feeling hungry

"Pizza and drinks" Stefan answered, Caroline felt a nudge from Zach sighing she sat back getting comfortable before speaking "So, you know the sleepover we planned for Saturday?" She said addresing Elena and Bonnie. The girls looked at eachother with a wide grin before answering

"Yeah, speaking of that do you guys want Chocolate or Gummies?" Elena asked

"Oh how about both!" Bonnie replied laughing "You, smart smart genius!" Elena laughed

"Guys!" Caroline said sternly getting them back on track "Me and Zach were thinking we all should have a triple date instead" Caroline said shyly knowing Bonnie was going to kill her. Damon's ears perked up as Caroline spoke, he knew he could count on the Blonde to help speed up his plan, Him and Bonnie on a date was going to be amazing well if she would agree to it.

"That sounds like fun!" Elena said happily looking up at Stefan, Stefan just smiled before speaking up "You can count us in!" Stefan replied holding Elena's hand from across the table

"Well you can count me out" Bonnie said lamely taking a sip on her drink, Caroline frowned knowing this wasn't going to be easy "Why it's not going to be the same without you!" She said hoping Bonnie would come.

"Uh because I don't have a date"

"Sure you do!" Elena said looking over at Damon who had the biggest smirk on his face his plan was falling into place and he didn't even have to do anything,

"Yeah little witch you can always ask me and if you say pretty please I might just throw in a kiss" Damon replied pouting his lips at Bonnie, Bonnie just scoffed "In your dreams douche" she replied with a slight giggle before looking at Caroline

"It's alright go have fun I'll be fine"

"You know I'm free we could always go as friends" Cody said knowing how important this was to Caroline, Bonnie smiled looking at Cody "As friends?" She said with an eyebrow raised at him, Damon was fuming he should've thought of that the friend card always works Stefan turned looking at his best friend only to be greeted by the big green monster named jealousy.

"Yeah as friends, what do you say?" Cody asked before Bonnie could answer Caroline Budded in "I say it's a date!" She said happily hugging Bonnie and Elena

"What about me?" Damon asked

"Why don't you bring Mandy, she likes you alot" Caroline replied Damon just smiled before muttering something underneath his breath, Bonnie was going to be his and he was sure of it. For now he needed to think of something to get Cody to back out from the date so he can be her replacement. Finally the pizza arrived and the gang ate talking and laughing the night away, soon it was time to go Bonnie grabbed her coat before heading towards the door, Damon grabbed her arm bringing her to a stop.

"So little witch I found new grimores that you might be interested in" He smiled Bonnie looked up at him her big muddy green eyes boring into his sparkly blue orbs

"Really, that's great maybe we can review them together sometime" She replied zipping up her jacket

Damon just laughed before speaking "Are you really going to go on a date with El Stupido over there" He responded looking over at Cody, Bonnie followed his gaze until her eyes landed on Cody

"Why does it bother you?" She asked expertly raising an eyebrow at him, Damon took a step closer to her invading her personal space Bonnie could feel his hot exhales on her face almost like the day she first met him, he was a snake she was the rabbit simple. But she couldn't help but feel dangerously scared yet safe when he was close. The smell of his scent swirled around her making her feel dizzy he was intoxicating and she needed air.

Damon smirked watching her reaction "Yes it does" He said huskily his warm minty breath leaving goosebumps in it's trail Bonnie took a step back only to bump into a table she turned her head to see Caroline, Stefan and Elena watching just great they had something else to hold against her. She swiftly faced the charming man again with spunk

"Then Yes I am" She smiled trying to walk away from him only to have him grab her arm again. A smirk was plastered on the man's face he loved it when she was feisty it just spiced up the entire situation.

"I was just thinking you'd have a better time with me" He said flashing her a sweet innocent smile

Bonnie smiled in return "Possibly, but I already agreed to go with Cody. Good bye Damon" She said sweetly breaking out of his grip Damon watched as she walked out of the restaurant with a smile on his face. He needed to speed up his plan and he needed to do it... fast.

* * *

Damon and Stefan entered the boarding house only to be surprised by a certain lover from their past... Katherine Pierce. Long ago she played both friends into falling in love with her only to turn them against eachother and rip their hearts out leaving them alone as cold dead vampires.

"What the heck is the cold blooded demon doing here!" Stefan said with clenched teeth Katherine just smirked getting up from the cold leather couch

"Ouch, watch out Stefan you just might have hurt my feelings" She said mocking him before bursting out with laughter

Damon on the other hand had enough he wanted her out now "What do you want Pierce!" He said angrily his face starting to change into it's vampire form

"Put the fangs away Dammy boy" She said in a bored tone "I'm here to help you snag the witch"

"What?" He asked confused looking at Stefan

"You heard me, I'm here to help you. Now do you have any bourbon I'm dying of thirst" She said walking into the kitchen Damon and Stefan followed her trapping her against the counter "I love it when you guys get frisky" She laughed pulling Stefan closer to her

"Cut the Crap Katherine!" Damon shouted "Why would I want some deranged physco bitch to help me win Bonnie"

"Because this Deranged Physco bitch can help speed up your little plan" She replied pushing the two men back, reaching up to the cupboard pulling out a bottle of bourbon

"What can you benefit from this?" Stefan asked snatching the bottle away from the curly red-head and placing it on the table

Katherine sighed hoping up on the counter "I don't know Why can't I just help Damon from the kindness of my heart" She said sweetly

"Because you don't have a heart" Stefan protested making the woman shrug

"Good point, Alright I want the werewolf in return" She said simply "And my daylight necklace back, It's getting real boring only being able to walk around at night"

"You can have Scooby-Doo as for the necklace I don't think so" Damon said opening the bottle of liquor and taking a swig

"Come on Damon, You have my word after I'm done with you the witch will be falling all over you!"

"Say If I do agree to give your necklace back in return... How are you going to do that" Damon said curiously

Katherine just smirked hopping off of the counter "Jealousy is a very powerful emotion Damon and when a girl gets jealous it's like a battle field out there" Katherine said walking over to Damon sticking out her hand "So do we have a deal?" She said waiting for the man to answer, Damon thought it over before matching her smirk

"Deal" He replied shaking her hand to make things official... the witch was going to be his.

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked it Thank you soo much for reading, sorry if it was kinda rushed or anything I really wanted to put it up But I promise the next chapter will be better! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews you guys are way too sweet each and every one of them makes me smile so I want to thank everyone! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought I love to read what you guys have to say :) Yes Katherine is a red head instead of Elena's look a like it would be too werid for what I have got planned. I know first changing the brothers into best friends and now Katherine isnt a look a like... i don't know at least it's somewhat different right :) LMFAOOO Thanks again Have a great week and a Happy Easter... watch tomoorrow and Monday I'm going to be crazy hyper with all the chocolate I'll be eating :DDD LMFAOOO! Thanks again also thanks to everyone who wished me good luck on the tryouts because I MADE THE TEAM :D Ahaha Thank you all so much! I'll try my best to update soon and my other stories aswell!  
God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	9. It takes 2 to start a war

AN: Thankyou all so much for the amazing reviews :) Oh Maan last time I updated it was around Easter :$$$! I'm so very sorry for the late updae oh well I guess better late than never right? LOL Y'all are great! Seriously Each and everyone of your guys reviews make me smile so Here it is Chapter 9 of Bad Romance enjoy

Disclaimer: I own Nada thing

Bad Romance Chapter 9: It takes two, to start a war.

* * *

"So what's the plan" Katherine replied staring down at one of her chipped nails, annoyed with the lady who did them. Damon just watched her every movements wondering if he could actually trust Katherine Pierce. He knew making a deal with Katherine was wrong and that the devious woman was definitely not trustworthy but he was running fresh out of options and needed her help.

"Saturday is this group date thing and She's going to be there" Damon replied uneasily

"Say no more Salvatore" Katherine replied boredly "Come tomorrow the witch will be oozing with jealousy"

The Vampire smirked liking the idea of having the witch jealous over him. It was strange to him investing so much time and effort to get a girl to fall for him, it was almost like he needed to see her lose her cool."How do I know I can trust you?" Damon responded squinting his eyes are the gorgeous manipulating women before him. Katherine Sighed moving closer to Stefan with a seductive smirk on her face Stefan glared at the woman moving further away from her as she came closer.

"You don't" Katherine replied simply still trying to capture Stefan's attention "That's the fun part Dammy"

Stefan who was annoyed with the whole plan snapped as the woman hands started roaming up his shirt "Can you stop!" The grey eyed man yelled causing the moving hand to come to a halt. Katherine just smiled loving it when she got under Stefan's and Damon's skin. The curly haired woman laughed before responding to Stefan "Yes I can stop, but I'm not going to" Katherine replied playfully, her hand continued to trace the outline of Stefan's abs. Stefan growled grabbing Katherine's hand ripping it out of his shirt before getting up to sit near Damon.

"Come on Stef, don't act like you didn't love it" Katherine said with a laugh, Damon just sighed sensing his best friends anger towards the devious woman.

"That's enough Katherine!" Damon said harshly

"No need to be jealous Damon, I still have some love for you"

Damon scoffed "Get over yourself because believe me it's not cute" Damon responded wanting to shut the annoying woman up, he hated the fact he needed her help to try and win Bonnie but he was desperate and would do almost anything to try and get the witch to fall for him... even if it involved making a deal with a crazy woman. Katherine ignored Damon's comment and continued to speak

"What time is this date, because last time I checked I don't have my daylight necklace and quite frankly I don't feel like getting my burned into a crisp... unless you want to give me my necklace back early" Katherine said getting everyone back on topic about the whole helping Damon plan

"You don't think we're that stupid now do you katherine" Stefan said "The date is at 9:30 you should be fine"

"Everything's set come by here at nine all ready and we'll leave to pick up Stefan's date at 9:15" Damon responded getting up to show Katherine the door, the red-head spoke up leaving Damon to stand still in his tracks

"Wait I thought I would be staying with you guys" Katherine said making Stefan laugh which deeply annoyed her,"Shut up Marino!" Katherine replied to his uncontrolled response.

"Aren't you staying at a hotel?" Damon replied hoping she wouldn't have to stay with them

"Nope, I thought I was always welcomed in your home" Katherine replied coolly using Damon's words he had used back in the 1800's against him. Damon grouched hating the idea of her in his house, as tempted as he was to kick her ass out on the street he sighed agreeing to let her stay.

"Fine" Damon sighed pouring another glass of whiskey into his glass

Stefan who was shocked spoke up noticing Damon was clearly out of his mind "Are you insane, It's Katherine we're talking" Stefan responded upset with Damon's decisions

"I know" Damon said already annoyed with the red-headed demon who was making herself comfortable in his and Stefan's home.

Stefan sighed "Where is she going to stay?" Stefan asked looking at the Dark haired man with exhilarating blue orbs. Katherine smirked before putting in her two cents "Oh, Oh I nominate Stefan's room!" She said Playfully looking intensely at the man with smoky grey orbs. Stefan smiled playing her little game "I nominate you go to hell" He said harshly making the woman grouch.

Katherine just smiled "Since when did you become so feisty" Katherine asked before continuing "It's a real turn on" She finished licking her lips at the man. Damon rolled his eyes at the woman "You can sleep in the cellar if you want" Damon offered not wanting her to be upstairs near them.

"You expect me to sleep in the cellar!" Katherine replied outraged "You have like a million guest rooms upstairs!"

"You're point" Damon replied letting her know it was a take it or leave it kind of offer

"Damon!" Katherine said in a whiney voice making the Vampires shiver with pure utter annoyance. Stefan moved his hand covering the vampire's mouth "You know the option of getting the fuck out is still very well open" He replied harshly letting his deep hatred for her show. Katherine didn't say anything instead she let her fangs come out to play sinking deep in Stefan's hand, the man yelped out by the unexpected action and ripped his hand away from the deviously clever woman.

"You Bitch!" Stefan yelled examining his healing hand

"What can I say I'm a biter" She laughed moving to Damon fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, Damon removed her hands looking down at her "What do you say Katherine?" Damon said with a raised eyebrow. The woman grouched hating the fact that she was going to have to sleep in the cellar

"Fine I'll take the cellar!" She said with a sigh giving up "Man you guys aren't fun anymore"

Damon and Stefan watched as the woman went downstairs to the cellar, Stefan turned to Damon "Make sure you know what you're doing man" He told him before grabbing his phone off of the coffee table and heading upstairs into his room. Damon watched the man leave before saying "Don't worry I have everything under control" Before grabbing the bottle of whisky and heading upstairs to his room as well.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! I promise next chapter will be uploaded soon! I'll try my best because it's about time for CPT'S and those annoying things again :( ANYWAYS Thanks for all the reviews once again and Thanks for reading! I can't Wait until SUMMER! :D Anyways Have a great week and God Bless

-Vamp213 :)


	10. What the Cat Coughed up

AN: Oh my GOODNESS! Well you guys never fail to amaze me with your lovely reviews :) Thank you all for commenting, alerting or adding my story to one of their favorites it is just overwhemling so thankyou! We reached 100 reviews! :)) Super happy thanks guys well I should stop rambling and start writing LOOL thanks again :D

Disclaimer: Vd doesn't belong to me... yet! LOOL

Chapter 10: What the cat coughed up.

* * *

Damon was seated in the living room staring at the clock intensely waiting for the devious woman to join him and Stefan so they could leave for the date. Thoughts ran through the man with brilliant blue eyes as he waited, he wondered how the date would go like and how the little witch was going to respond to Katherine. Damon groaned watching the time the clock read 9:00pm exactly.

"Katherine hurry up!" Damon called annoyed with her presence "We only have 15 minutes to pick up Elena". Damon's and Stefan's head turned once the heard the clicking of high heels heading towards the living room. In walked in a dolled up Katherine wearing a tight black strapless dress with matching black platforms. Her long curly hair spilled over her shoulders and fell on her dress bringing life to the dress with her fiery red locks. Making it seem like blood spilled down her dress.

"Elena this Elena that, Bonnie this Bonnie that" Katherine mimicked as she entered the room "Seems like my boys have forgotten all about me" She said pouting her plush pink lips at the two men.

Stefan smiled looking at the redhead before him "Well it certainly wasn't that hard" He said happily grabbing his coat off of the shrugged it off walking towards the door "Whatever I know you still want me" She said with pride "And anyways sorry if I take a little time to look good" She finished exiting the boarding house.

"And yet she looks like she belongs on a street corner" Stefan replied whispering it to Damon, before Damon could create a response Katherine interrupted him

"What did you say Marino!" She yelled from the car door the two men broke out into laughter before heading towards the car and Jumping in, Stefan quickly started the engine and drove out of the drive way heading to Elena's. The grey eyed man secretly hoped everything would go well considering the devil herself would be joining them for the night...

* * *

Bonnie stood in the long full view mirror at Caroline's house inspecting her outfit, even though she wasn't really going on a date she still wanted to look her best. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress that complimented her long bronzed legs with medium shoulder straps. Her hair was down allowing her long wavy locks fall freely framing her face. With matching navy blue pumps, Bonnie smiled at the mirror liking what she saw. Her makeup was done correctly; credit due to the talented Caroline Forbes, it wasn't too much it was the perfect amount making her have more of that natural look.

"I swear I'm going to hide that mirror if you don't stop looking at yourself" Caroline joked walking into her room from out of the bathroom, she was wearing a bold red almost toga like with one bare shoulder and the other covered in red material and black heels that matched her mini purse. Bonnie smiled turning around facing her bubbly blonde friend "I just wanted to make sure I look okay!" She replied grabbing her own black mini purse off of the dresser.

"Relax Bon, You look amazing" Caroline gushed "I'm sure Cody won't be able to keep his eyes off of you, making your hubby a little jealous" Caroline teased bursting out with laughter. Bonnie picked up one of Caroline's big body pillows and threw it at the girl.

"Hey!" Caroline said with a slight giggle "What was that for"

"For constantly calling Damon my husband!" Bonnie laughed joining her friend on the bed "And besides it's obvious Cody has a thing for you"

"No he doesn't were just good friends that's all"

Bonnie shook her head "Did you see how fast he offered to go with me once he knew how important this was to you" Bonnie replied thinking about how lucky Caroline was first Zach and now Cody her life was simply care-free right now. Caroline blushed thinking about what Bonnie had said "Stop it you're going to make me turn into a tomato!" Caroline said using her hands to cover her bright red cheeks.

"Ooh look who has a future husband now" Bonnie teased in good nature.

"Shutup!" Caroline said laughing the two girls were startled by the noise of a loud honk. Bonnie went to the window only to see a big Black SUV pulled up in the driveway "Well it looks like Cody and Zach are here" Bonnie said peering through the window. Suddenly the door bell rang and both girls got up heading downstairs to answer it.

"Whoa, you girls look beautiful!" Cody said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, you look great too" Bonnie replied smiling as well

"Yeah thanks" Caroline said feeling herself flush at the charming boy 'Damn it Bonnie!' She thought glaring at her bestfriend who instantly noticed her blush. Zach extended his hand reaching out for Caroline's "Are you ready to go gorgeous?" He asked looking at her intensely. Caroline nodded her head before looking at Bonnie the four of them left Caroline's home and headed to the restaurant where they would meet up with Elena, Damon and Stefan.

* * *

Stefan pulled up into Elena's drive way knowing very well that he was late. He quickly got out of the car and walked out to retrieve his date, Elena slowly opened the door her long brown hair was tied up in an elegant bun and she wore a gorgeous silver strapless dress with beautiful pearl earrings and a matching necklace.

"You look... stunning" Stefan said smiling down at the beautiful girl before him, Elena blushed taking Stefan's hand allowing him to lead her to the car.

"Thank you" She said with a large smile "You look very handsome" Stefan smiled placing a sweet kiss on her hand before opening the car door for her, Katherine scoffed as Elena entered the car.

"What up Skank?" Katherine said rudely addressing Elena "I'm Katherine"

"So you're the bitch that Stefan told me about, Hi I'm Elena you can drop the skank part though" She said back at the devious woman already sensing why Stefan had such a passion of hatred for this woman.

"Nah I think it suits you" Katherine replied with a smirk seeing how uncomfortable Elena was getting

"I think you should return to the fiery pits of-"

"It's alright Stefan, I can handle myself" Elena said assuring him that she was fine. Elena ignored the obnoxious woman for the entire ride until the reached the restaurant called the Silver Swan. Damon smiled quickly spotting Bonnie and Caroline Katherine followed his gaze until her eyes landed on Bonnie.

"So she's the Bonnie" Katherine said looking at the young woman "She's pretty, oh your pretty too Elena if that makes you feel better"

"Shutup Katherine!" Damon and Stefan said in unison annoyed with the red headed woman in the car. Katherine just sat back feeling the cool leather seat hit against her bare shoulders her gaze was still on the beautiful teenage witch. Katherine smirked knowing that it was going to be one hell of a night...

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Thank you sooo much for reading, I hope that you all liked it. Once again thank you all soo much for the wonderful reviews YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY ARE AMAZING :D  
Alright I know I said this in the last Chapter but The Date will for sure be in the next Chapter LOOL! Summer i have waited very long for you , how are you guys summer's going so far ? Well anyways leave me a review and tell me what you thought Have a great week and an awesome summer, go swimming, soak up some sun tan, read a book under a tree or FF LOOL whatever you do HAVE FUN :) I'll try to update soon!

God Bless! :)

Oh and also if you have some time check out an amazing story on FF it is called "Rolling in the Deep" By UConfuseMe trust me it's amazing, It's about Damon and Emily with a mix of Katherine. It truly is a great read you wont be dissapointed so check it out if you have some time it's great!  
LOOL ANYWAYS HAVE A GREAT WEEK :)

-Vamp213 (LL)


	11. Can't get no Satisfaction

AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, you guys seriously make writing stories worth it :D Once again to all my AMAZTASTIC readers thank you all your guys are all so kind-hearted! Well here it is Chapter 11 of Bad Romance; time to see how the date is going down ;) LOOOL! Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Whose the goon who said I own the VD...OH wait that was me :$ LOOL JK I own nada thing.

Chapter 11: Can't get no satisfaction.

* * *

Damon, Katherine, Elena and Stefan hopped out of the car and towards the Silver Swan. Bonnie and the others were already inside claiming their table, Katherine looked over her shoulder to see Stefan holding Elena's hand and whispering loving things into her ear. The manipulative woman growled remembering the time she was the center of attention in both Stefan's and Damon's life. Just as Damon was about to enter the restaurant Katherine stopped him by clearing her throat. Damon turned around to see the red-headed woman staring at him with an extended arm.

Katherine smirked looking up at the vampire with brilliant blue orbs "Last time I checked I was your date, now happily escort me to the table" Katherine said her smirk still very present. A laugh emerged from Damon as he watched her "You're kidding me right" he said before turning around to enter the restaurant. Katherine quickly stopped him by grasping his shoulder and swiftly turning him around.

"How is the witch going to believe this is real if you don't treat me like your actual date" Katherine pointed out using his weak spot, Damon looked inside the window catching a glimpse of Bonnie. Sighing he roughly grabbed Katherine's arm escorting her to the table behind Stefan and Elena.

"Hey everyone" Elena said with a bright smile before taking her seat next to Caroline and Zach, Stefan gave a small wave before also taking his seat next to Elena. Damon gaze landed on Bonnie who was chatting away with Cody. A smirk was instantly placed on his face once he realized he would be sitting next to her. Damon smiled before taking his seat.

"Hello everybody" Damon said happily scooting closer to the young witch to make 'room' for Katherine "Hi BonBon, my little witch" He teased knowing it would cause a rise out of her. Bonnie just glared at him hating the fact out of everyone she was stuck sitting with the insane vampire.

But still she promised Caroline she'd have a good time "Hello Dammy, my little pain in the ass" She whispered over to him using the same amused tone Damon had used. Damon lightly chuckled looking at her with an intense gaze. Caroline sensed Bonnie's annoyance with Damon and decided to save her friend from the utterly charming man.

"So... Damon, who is your date?" Caroline asked looking at Katherine.

"Oh, She is Ka-"

"I'm Katherine" The devious woman blurted out interrupting her date.

Caroline smiled "Hello Katherine it is nice to meet you by the way I love your hair!" Caroline said kindly breaking the ice for everyone while complimenting the woman. Katherine put on a fake smile before responding to the woman "Oh No way your hair is soo much more beautiful" Katherine laughed making her almost seem pleasant. Katherine looked over Damon and extended a hand to Bonnie.

Bonnie gladly took it feeling the odd feeling she felt with Stefan and Damon. She instantly knew Katherine was another vampire "Hi I'm Bonnie!" She said remaining calm in front of Katherine. Katherine smiled sensing Bonnie's awkwardness "Hi It's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie" She said sweetly before removing her hand.

"Too bad I can't say that about all of you" She said harshly looking at Elena, Elena returned the rude stare back at Katherine. Bonnie and Caroline just looked at eachother deciding it was best to leave the conversation about it for later.

The table soon became awkwardly silent, Katherine took this as her moment to start to make this date more... interesting. The woman snuggled up beside Damon holding his torso and leaving butterfly kisses on his cheek. Damon sat there uncomfortably trying to pry Katherine off of him. Bonnie carefully glanced at the 'couple' beside her and moved closer to Cody trying to give them their space. Damon finally got the woman off of him regaining his cool composure before burying himself in the menu.

"So how long have you guys known each other" Cody asked Katherine finally speaking up from the silence.

"Oh me and Damon go way back, I remember the time when him and Stefan use to do anything to get my attention" She said feeling Damon's muscular arms. The red headed woman glanced at Elena "Anything" She mouthed towards Elena using her famous smirk afterwards.

"Well lucky you" Elena said annoyed by the woman's presence "But it seems like I got the prize isn't that right Stef" Elena moved closer to Stefan giving him a quick peck on the lips knowing it would piss the woman off. Stefan laughed at the situation finding more things to love about the beautiful girl that belonged to him. Katherine smirked playing her game "I'd say we both won. you got softie over there where as I got the real man" Katherine said staring up at Damon.

"Isn't he just a looker Bonnie?" She teased playing with her bouncy curls

"Um... yeah I guess" She replied taking a sip of her water.

Katherine smiled "Believe me he's also a genius in bed" Katherine gushed trying to keep herself from laughing at the disgusted faces around the table. Damon glared at Katherine harshly "Don't you think that's a little too much info Darling!" Damon said with clenched teeth. Katherine shrugged flipping through the menu with a smile, Damon leaned over to her "I know what you're doing and let me tell you I swear I'll tear you limb by limb if you don't stop!" He whispered tasting a bitter-sweet taste in his mouth.

Katherine giggled loudly "Oh Damon, you know I like it rough" She said in a loud tone catching the attention of the guest around the table Katherine glanced over at Damon with a large smirk.

"Alright that's just gross" Bonnie muttered over to Cody

The boy with light brown hair and green eyes laughed "Tell me about it, that woman has no ounce of class or lady like virtues in her" Cody whispered back over to Bonnie making her giggle. Damon looked at the two deciding he needed to heat things up.

"So what's your name gorgeous" Katherine said addressing Zach.

The man with the blonde hair pointed at himself and Katherine nodded "Zach" was all he said wrapping an arm around Caroline.

"You're cute Zach... Caroline certainly knows how to pick them"

Damon looked over at Katherine "No need to look at other men Babe when you got me" He said also putting his arm around her watching Bonnie's shocked reaction. Katherine smiled moving closer to him "Simply eye candy Hot stuff" She said giving Damon a surprise peck on the lips "Simply eye candy." Damon moved back into his seat wiping any trace of Katherine off of his lips. The waiter came to the table with his notepad and pen asking everyone for their orders, Everyone ordered what they wanted expect for Katherine. The waiter looked at her and she smiled

"I'll have the steak" She said proudly "Oh and I want it Rare, don't be afraid to leave some blood in it." Katherine responded laughing, Bonnie looked over at her getting the joke. The waiter shrugged taking her rather odd order.

"I'll be back with your drinks right away" He replied stepping away from the table and drifiting away into the crowded restaurant.

"Um... I have to go to the rest-room please excuse me" Bonnie said looking over at Caroline and Elena before heading to the washroom.

"Uh yeah so do I"

"Me too!" Caroline responded following the two girls to the washroom. As soon as they were all in the washroom they quickly shut the door and locked it making sure Katherine could not come in if she wanted to.

"I hate her" Elena blurted out already knowing the reason Bonnie called them to the washroom.

"Yeah what's the deal with you two" Caroline asked intrigued by the situation between her best-friend and the woman out there. Elena shrugged not able to correctly answer her question "I don't know I tried being nice when I met her but she acted like a complete bitch to me so I'm acting the same way!" Elena responded defending herself.

"Damon surly knows how to find the most disgusting woman" Bonnie muttered fixing her hair in the mirror.

A smile came on Caroline's face, Bonnie interrupted the girl before she could speak "Not a word Blondie!" She said turning around and facing her friends.

"What, I was just going to say you seem a little jealous that, that hubby of yours is with that scum-bag" Caroline said laughing at Bonnie's facial expression. Elena laughed too glad she could get away from the madness known as Katherine.

"Honestly that woman is gross it's just the way she presents herself, did you see the way she was touching Damon"

" Ah, ah, ah I sense your jealous meter going off the scale" Caroline joked receiving a nudge from the green eyed beauty.

"I can't wait until the night is over" Elena said truthfully "At least that way I'll never have to see that... bitch again."

The three laughed before unlocking the washroom door and heading back towards their table. Katherine glared at the three of them harshly as they took their seats next to their dates. Their food was placed on the table and everyone seemed to be eating when the girls got back. Elena stared at her shrimp pasta and licked her lips

"This looks delicious" She said taking a bite out of her food.

Bonnie laughed "Yeah and it smells good too" She responded also starting to eat away at her food. Katherine couldn't help the anger she had built up inside for Elena, she didn't mind Bonnie as much because she was actually fighting off Damon where as Elena gladly took Stefan away from her. The red-headed woman looked at the girl across the table from her and then back at her glass of red wine. A smirk was plastered on her face as she 'accidently' tipped over the glass and made it spill all over Elena's beautiful silver dress.

Elena gasped as the cold wine spilled on her ruining her dress "You Bitch!" She said no longer able to remain civil with Katherine. Katherine simply shrugged at the girl "It was an accident" She said innocently. Bonnie who watched the whole thing happen spoke up defending her best friend

"Yeah accident my ass, I saw you do it purposely!" She said calling the red-headed woman out.

Katherine smirked "And who are you to try and tell what I did" Katherine said dying to cause some trouble.

"I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett recognize the name" She said with her spunky flare, Damon smirked loving her feisty attitude.

Caroline who was helping Elena with her dress spoke up "This is going nowhere, maybe we should do this again sometime... without katherine" Caroline said trying to remain peace well starting a deadly war.

"Shut up Barbie, you're about as fake as the blonde in your hair" Katherine said coldly

"Alright that's it, help me kick her ass Bonnie!"

"Gladly" The witch said ready to defend her friends at any cost.

"Bring it on, I'd love to see you kick my ass" Katherine replied laughing.

"Oh Shut up Katherine, I swear every time I hear your voice it makes me want to stake myself... repeatedly" Damon said finally speaking up. Katherine started at him with disbelief the red-headed woman got up from their booth and started at them "Fine, I'll be at home then!" She stated storming off in the darkness of the night.

"The boarding house isn't your home!" Stefan called out but it was too late she was already gone. Everyone stared at each other before bursting out in laughter "I think this date is about over" Caroline said laughing.

"Yeah but it was very entertaining" Cody replied laughing as well. Everyone pulled out their wallets pitching in on the bill, Bonnie grabbed her coat before walking towards the exit with Caroline, Cody and Zach.

Damon quickly grabbed her arm pulling her to him "Hey, I'm sorry about that" He said looking deep into her eyes. Bonnie smiled at him before nodding her head "I'm sorry about exploding at your date" She said giggling up at him.

"It's fine I don't like her that much either" He said honestly "And besides seeing you all fired up was kind of hot"

Bonnie laughed at Damon's bluntness "I'll see you around Vampire" She said walking towards Caroline.

"Hey come over tomorrow, I found new books... witch" Damon called out to her before meeting up with Stefan and Elena with a bright smile plastered on his face. Maybe he didn't need Katherine after all, he could swoon the witch with his boyish charms all by himself. Now the next step in the plan was to kick the annoying bitch out of his house...

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Once again thanks sooo much for the kind reviews y'all are awesome. I hope you're enjoying your summer like I am! Anyways tell me what you thought Have a great week and a greater summer! God Bless ! :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	12. Mrs Murder

An: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites :) You guys are simply AMAZING! Ahah can you believe VD is coming back! I can't wait to see what happens, I sense sexy evil stefan is coming out to play for awhile Oooh I love him :P Ahah well anyways here it is Chapter 12? 12 Of Bad romance Lool!

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

Bad Romance Chapter 12: Miss. Murder

* * *

Damon and Stefan walked up to the porch after the long night they had participated in, before they could open the door it swung open and showed Katherine. She wore a deadly smirk while inviting the vampire's into their home. Damon scanned the area, then moved his gaze to the red headed woman who was now smiling. Something was wrong. A woman like Katherine didn't smile without a reason and knowing her she had something devious up her sleeve.

"How was your night?" Katherine asked walking over to the leather couch and taking a seat. Damon didn't answer her instead he copied her actions and sat down, she was up to something all right. Stefan unlike Damon spoke up "It was much better after you left" He answered honestly making the woman cringe.

"You've got a real nasty attitude" Katherine snarled getting up to face the man.

Stefan simply shrugged "I learned from the best" He replied taking off his jacket and throwing on the empty loveseat. The devious woman laughed making a loud clicking sound with her long red fingernails "I suppose" She said silently, Damon stalked the woman with his eyes something was wrong and he couldn't figure it out.

"What are you up to?" Damon said finally speaking up, red curly hair bounced as she turned her head to look at the man with brilliant blue orbs.

"Nothing" She said innocently batting her eyelashes at him with a small pout.

Damon was the one who was laughing now "Cut the crap Katherine, there's never a day when you're not up to something" he corrected her. Katherine placed a hand where her undead heart was "Why are you guys treating me this way!" Katherine sobbed pretending to be hurt by the words of the two vampires.

"News flash, we don't like you" Damon said harshly to the woman "Actually we never liked you considering the fact you had to compel both of us to fall in love with you" Damon finished putting the woman in her place. Katherine moved from Stefan and walked over to Damon, she placed her long sleek finger on his face before responding "I didn't have to compel you, Damon." She started looking up at the man "You were just stupid enough to believe everything I said" She said coldly.

Stefan who was silent finally spoke up "Alright it's time for you to leave" He said sternly walking to the foyer to show the woman the door.

"Not without my necklace!" Katherine exclaimed extending her hand out waiting for the silver necklace with the diamond cut sapphire stone to appear in it. Damon looked down at the woman and laughed "You actually thought I was going to give you the necklace!" He said laughing "Who's the stupid one now"

Katherine who was now becoming furious glared at the man "We had a deal!" She stated angrily.

"I could give a rat's ass about the deal" Damon replied with a smug look on his face "Now you can show your ass the way out!" He finished pointing his slim finger towards the doorway. Katherine's plump red lips curled up into a smirk, her catlike eyes bore a hole through him "I thought you'd say something like that, that's why I came prepared" She said giving a nod with her head. In a flash a man with light brown hair appeared on the top of the stairs holding a stake in his right hand, the man then flung himself at Stefan and dug the stake into his back making the wood come in contact with his undead heart, Stefan gasped for what seemed to be air, as his veins popped out and he became a greyish colour. Damon instantly ran over to his best friend throwing the brown haired man off of him, the man quickly regained himself stabbing Damon with a vervain dart and staking him in the lower stomach making the man yelp out in pain. Damon doubled over looking at Katherine "You bitch, you still don't win Katherine, You don't have the necklace!" Damon groaned feeling himself going into a dream like state. Katherine smirked pulling an object out of her black purse, Damon's eyes widen to see she was holding the silver necklace with the diamond cut sapphire stone.

"That's where you're wrong Damon" Katherine said in her sly voice "I always win"

She walked over to the door and looked back at the vampires "Come on Elijah, let us be going!" The light brown haired man obeyed Katherine leaving the boardinghouse in a record speed due to his vampire abilities. Damon grabbed his phone and instantly called Bonnie, he waited for the phone to dial and felt relief when he heard her voice. Not having much time Damon barked out one before fading into the blackness.

"Help!"

Chapter End.

* * *

AN: I know it was short, I promise the next one will be longer. I can't believe it a couplemore chapters and then its done :$ Its been fun to write. Well tell me what you thought God bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	13. Taste the Death on your lips

An: Thanks for all the support guys :) Sad to say this story is coming to an end in a couple of chapters i think there are 2 or 3 more left :$ Anyways thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. Alright here it is Chapter 13 of Bad Romance. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nada thing.

BR Chapter 13: Taste the Death on your lips

* * *

.

Bonnie rushed into the Salvatore boarding house to see Stefan lying lifeless on the floor and Damon hovering over him. Damon's wrists were cut; a trail of red blood ran all over his hands as he stared at his friend. Stefan had Damon's blood on his mouth and Bonnie realized Damon was trying to save him. She rushed over to his side and bent down towards Stefan.

"What happened?" She asked opening her spell-book to a certain page. Damon didn't answer instead he stared at Stefan "Can you save him?" Was all he said.

Bonnie sensed the distress in his voice. "I don't know but I'll try"

She quickly lit the candles that were placed around Stefan and began chanting in Latin. With her eyes closed she pressed her hand to Stefan's pulse waiting for it to re-start. She couldn't bring him back as a vampire but if she really focused he could be revived and live a human life. The flames grew, they danced around the man as Bonnie's chanting became louder. Damon sat still and watched as she spoke. Bonnie pushed herself once she found her focus begin to slip, her body began to shake as the intensity of the spell was too much for her to handle alone. Blood ran down her nose as she concentrated, staining her plump lips. Damon caught sight of this and tried to stop her from continuing but she ignored him and sent healing thoughts to the man. For a second it looked like the greyish colour was beginning to fade from the man and his lively skin colour was coming back. The veins that were sticking out of him were beginning to go back down silently watched her, making sure she wasn't pushing herself too far. A cry of pain broke from Bonnie as she chanted her spell.

"Bonnie stop, you're hurting yourself" Damon said but she continued to ignore him.

"I'm fine" She said breaking her focus for a second to assure him she was fine and that she wasn't stopping. Damon moved towards her wiping the blood off of her face. The determined witch felt a faint pulse coming from the man. It was working, the spell was working. The fire blazed higher as the greyish colour left Stefan's face. Damon watched in awe, continuing to remain in silence. Bonnie began shaking more violently know, she was losing control of her body. The fire danced freely and wildly, the lights began to flicker on and off. Damon moved his hand to stop Bonnie, she was going to kill herself. He had to stop her. Stefan's chest began to slowly move up and down, his eyes slowly began to flutter. Another blood-curling cry came from the witch; Damon could see the pain in her facial expression. He moved to shake her but she rejected him. Damon heard a gasp come from Stefan and screams come from Bonnie. He was in a lose, lose situation. He had to chose between bringing his best friend to life, or keeping Bonnie's. Another scream came from Bonnie and a unknown wind rushed through the house, the lights went off and the candles blew out leaving a heavy smoke smell left in the air. Darkness blinded the man as he strained his eyes to see who was with him. The lights came back on and she saw Bonnie kneeling on the floor next to the now grey and lifeless Stefan.

"I'm so sorry Damon, he was so close to coming back" Bonnie said, her green eyes were filled with water "My Powers wouldn't allow me to bring him back, it would disrupt the balance of nature."

Damon sat back looking down at his best friend, tears were on the brim of his eyes threatening to fall at any minute. "You tried your best" was all he said before he zoned out, Bonnie slowly watched as Damon got up from the floor and retrieved a white sheet to cover Stefan's body with. He then picked Stefan up over his shoulder and walked outside to his car placing the lifeless body in the trunk.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked walking outside to follow him.

A humorless laugh came from the man "What does it look like I'm doing" he said bitterly slamming the trunk shut and moving to go into the car."I'm off to bury my best friend"

"I'm coming with you" Bonnie said sternly, not wanting to leave him alone.

"No, you're not!" Damon said angrily "I want to be alone, just leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm not leaving you alone Damon, you're upset and hurting and will probably do something stupid" Bonnie said challenging the man. Damon laughed walking up to her pressing her against his black mustang. His beautiful blue eyes became blacker than the distance between the stars, his long fangs were extended and veins popped under his eyes.

"You're right, I will do something stupid, but if you don't leave now I'll end up hurting you" He said in a dangerous voice, Bonnie hitched a breath once she realized his face was only inches away from hers. She quickly composed herself looking at the man "I know you won't hurt me" She whispered up to him.

"Why, why do you care so much! You hate me, you don't even want to be around me and now suddenly you don't want to leave me the fuck alone!" Damon yelled angrily, Bonnie flinched but didn't take any of it personally he was hurting. "My fucking best friend just died, and you being so stupidly wouldn't stop doing the spell even though you knew you would die if you didn't. You could've died tonight, that could've been you in the back of my trunk. Stefan already lived a full life and more and you're just beginning yours! Do you want that, do you want to die! cause I won't be able to stop myself if I do decided to feed off you. He's dead Bonnie, He's dead. My fucking best friend is dea-"

Damon cut himself off as tears began to fall down his cheek, Bonnie slowly moved embracing the vampire in her arms. Surprisingly he didn't reject her comfort instead he embraced it and secretly was glad she was there to offer it.

"He's dead Bonnie, my best friend is dead" Damon sobbed into her. Bonnie shut her eyes clutching him tighter as tear drops slipped from her eyes. How was she going to tell Elena about this, just how exactly do you tell you're best friend their boyfriend is dead. Damon sobs became a little more controlled, Bonnie's fingers were playing in his hair as she comforted him "It's alright, I'm here. I'll always be here for you" She said soothingly as she held him throughout the night. The drive to the spot was uncomfortable but she was there, when he dug up the hole and placed Stefan there in their favorite place in the entire world she was there. When he needed her support and needed to be held she was there. Without a doubt she was there, and she was all he had now. The simplest of gestures awoken the two to something they didn't seem to notice before, it scared Bonnie a little but she saw it coming. She cared for him, She cared about Damon Salvatore

* * *

AN: No more Stefan Marino :( I hoped you guys enjoed it. Let me know what ya guys thought. Only 2-3 more chapters left :( Thank you to everyone who has been reading and following up on the story. Have a great Thankgiving and God Bless :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	14. Sapphire's and Emerald's

An: Thanks for the amazing support! You guys made writing Bad Romance sooo much fun to write! Well looks like it's coming to an end because well... this is the last chapter :( Loool Well I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you all soooo much! Here it is Bad Romance Chapter 14 ENJOY LOVELIES!

Disclaimer: I think Y'all know I own nothing by now.

BR Chapter 14: Sapphires and Emeralds

* * *

Weeks passed after the death of Stefan. When Elena heard news of this she simply broke. Bonine's heart ached for her best-friend and even for Damon. Try living 150 years with someone and suddenly have them ripped away from you without any notice. No one besides Bonnie, Elena and Caroline really seemed to notice Stefan's dissaperence Damon didn't want to go public with it and the girls understood. To Elena's and Caroline's knowledge the sweet vampire named Stefan died in a car accident. Bonnie couldn't seem to tell them the truth, if she did she'd expose Damon's and even Stefan's secret and as far as she was concerened it wasn't her secret to share. One day she'd hope she could gain the courage to tell her bestfriends that she is actually a witch but she still wasn't okay with it herself how could she expect Caroline and Elena to react calmly if she wasn't.

Bonnie sighed slamming her locker door shut, things felt darker than normal. She whipped her head to the right where Damon's locker was and frowned when she noticed he wasn't there. She didn't like the fact that he was alone and cooped himself up in that musky old house he once shared with a man who was like his brother.

"Hey Bon" Caroline said walking up to her with a smile, trying to keep things positive.

"Hey Care, where's Lena?"

Caroline frowned "She 'sick'" She replied putting air qoutes around the word "sick". Bonnie's frowned turned deeper, she understood why Elena would come every now and then to school she was still mourning for her boyfriend.

"I feel horrible" Bonnie sighed throwing her bag over her shoulder "I wish I could do something to help"

"We just gotta give both her and Damon some time to cope with it"

Bonnie nodded looking up at her blonde friend, before putting on a fake smile and locking arms with her "Well then we're going to pretend everything is fine and we're going to have a good day for Elena and Damon" She said not sure if she believed it. Caroline smiled looking down at her "For Elena and Damon!" She said before walking with Bonnie towards the Gym.

* * *

Damon sat on the brown leather couch, a glass of red wine was by his side as he sorted out a laundry basket. The vampire picked up pieces of clothing and determined who they were "Mine, Mine, Mine, Stefan's, Mine, The Bitch's who killed my bestfriend, Mine". Growing frustated he picked up the bin and flipped it over tossing it to the other side of the room. The man with brilliant blue orbs picked up his wine and downed it with one gulp. He didn't want to think about anything, he didn't want to feel anything he just wanted to be left alone. Even with the power of being able to turn off his emotions he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would feel like he was giving up on Stefan, like the 150 years of their friendship meant nothing. So he decided to keep them on and experince every bit of pain because it seemed like he had been emotionless for quite some time now.

The sound of the doorbell filled the atmosphere of the house as it rang, alerting the sulking man. A growl came from Damon as he slowly got up and walked over to the foyer of the house to open the door.

"I said I don't want to buy any fucking girl scout cooki- Oh, it's you" Damon said looking into the eyes of the young woman named Bonnie. "What do you want?"

Bonnie just looked at him "I came to check on you" She replied simply. A humorless laugh left his lips as he squinted down at her "I'm not a charity case Bonnie I'm fine! Besides don't you have school it's only 12:45pm" Damon replied.

"I skipped no big deal"

"Well you wasted your time because I'm not in a talking mood" Damon said taking a step back and slowly closing the door. Bonnie thought quickly and placed her foot in the door frame stopping the man from closing it fully.

"Move it, Witch!" Damon growled looking down at her shoe that was preventing him from going back inside.

"No, Vampire" Was her response, Bonnie kept her foot where it was and placed her hands on her hips. She began to tap her foot purposely to annoy the vampire as she waited for her invitation in. Damon huffed before opening his mouth to speak "Fine come in" He said in an annoyed tone stepping aside allowing the young woman to enter the boarding house.

Bonnie walked over to the living room and spotted the grey laundry basket flipped over and clothes scattered all over the floor. She peeled her eyes off of the messy floor and to the bottles of liqour that were on the table. Majority of the bottles were empty, she ripped her gaze off of them before taking a seat on the cool leather couch.

"You've been busy I see" Bonnie replied moving her head in the direction of the empty bottles.

"It helps" Damon responded taking a seat on the one-seater "Look I'm fine, I've been eating, I showered, I even did some laundry you have nothing to worry about, you can leave now".

Bonnie looked down at her lap "The fact you're telling me I have nothing to worry about, worries me" She said removing her gaze from her lap and to his cold blue eyes.

Damon grunted running a frustuated hand through his hair "Why do you care so much Bonnie, you hate me!" Damon said his voice begining to rise.

"Your putting words into my mouth that don't seem to fit Damon" Bonnie replied getting up from the couch and walking over to the fuming man "I don't hate you, sure I have experinced a strong dislike for you at certain times but I don't hate you"By now she was hovering over him and his blood begain to boil.

Damon jolted up from the chair making the young witch jump and take a few steps back "Argh Stop it, Stop mind fucking me! I can't take it, why do you suddenly give two shits about me huh? Why do you care if I drown myself in alcohol!"

Now Bonnie was begining to grow upset "I don't know why I care so much, but I do!" She said outbursting at him.

"There you go again with your mind fucking, someone quick get me a mind condom cause I'm being Mind-fucked! You know I like you more than friggen words can explain and yet you chose to hold that against me and make me suffer for it. Stefan has been dead for weeks now, and I said I'm fine. You can't flip flop between hating me and liking me, my emotions are already messed up I don't need you screwing me over right now, so do me a favor and leave!"

"You want me to leave, fine" Bonnie replied turning around and heading towards the door "But don't expect me to come back!"

Her hand reached out to grab the door handle when suddenly a quick flash grabbed her and twirled her around. Bonnie could feel the rage raidiating off of him and into her, she had just come to check up on him not to fight with him. Damon's eyes were hard on hers his jaw was shut firmly tight as he looked at her.

"Why are you so infuriating!" Damon screamed his hands placed firmly on her hips "What is it about you that makes me want to kiss and strangle you at the same time. Before I met Stefan I was alone and it sucked and now that he's gone I'm alone again and damn it I'm tired of being alone Bonnie! The moment I met you my mind began to play tricks on me, you made me feel something that I haven't felt for anyone in a long time. I'm just- I'm just sick and tired of always somehow ending up alone!"

"I'm tired of being alone too, but I-"

"No, there's no buts in this Bonnie!" Damon said interrupting the young woman "Stop fighting this, I know you feel the same way as I do. I have lost Stefan already and I'd be damned if I lost you too" Damon finished looking intensely at the young woman. Just as Bonnie was about to protest and say 'how could you lose me when you never had me to begin with' Damon crushed his cold lips against hers, making all the reasons why she was fighting against this simply vanish. Bonnie melted into his kiss and soon found herself kissing him with the same amount of passion he was kissing her with. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and opened her mouth to him so he could deepen the kiss. She tasted the wine on his tongue as their tongues dueled for dominiance. A small moan emerged from the girl as her back made contact with the door. Damon's hands were still on her hips while Bonnie's were playing in his smooth dark hair. This kiss had been pushed off for too long and Damon was sure as hell going to take advantage of the situation while he could. Bonnie's lungs begged her for air as their heated kiss continued, breaking apart she inhaled deeply looking into his blue eyes only to see him staring back into hers.

"You're mine" Damon said pulling her closer to him not breaking any eye contact. It was sapphire's and emerald's as his beautiful blue eyes met her exhilerating green ones. Bonnie slowly nodded up at him removing the space between them "I'm yours" She said closing all space between them and kissing him again.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Bonnie made sure to tell Caroline everything, of course it led to a loud squeel and a lot of talk about Caroline being right about Damon being her future husband. Bonnie decided to hold off on telling Elena until she was sure Elena was okay with the Stefan situation.

Driving up to the forest Damon got out of his car and entered the lush mysterious forest. He stopped when he saw a small peaceful creek and looked around their were small flowers and a baby deer drinking from the water. He proceeded to walk until he saw a single headstone in the forest. Smiling he walked up to it and sat beside it. The head stone read "Stefan Marino... a man who will never be forgotten. RIP" Damon decided to leave his date of birth out because it would arise questions.

"Hey Stef, it sure is quiet out here isn't it" Damon said with a little laugh. "You're probably living it up in Heaven right now aren't ya"

Damon smiled remembering all the times he and Stefan would come here just to clear their heads "Elena misses you, can't get the barbie to stop crying! I don't blame her though I miss you too. Who else am I going to annoy on a daily basis and have them put up with my crap" Damon felt water start to form in his eyes, he hadn't visted Stefan since the time of his burial and also when he put the headstone there but he'd barely call that a visit considering he just put it their and left.

"Ahh look what you're doing to me, man" Damon said wiping the tears away "I'm Damon Salvatore I don't cry. I promise to visit you everyday. Alright enough of this sappy stuff I'm starting to feel like I should be getting a period every month now" Damon replied to the grave with his same old humor. Even though he heard no response he was still able to talk to Stefan. A breeze hit his skin and Damon knew Stefan was there with him.

"Ha, Ha you liked that one didn't you" Damon laughed feeling a little better "I got some good news for ya buddy, I finally snagged the witch! I told you I'd get her and by the looks of it, we're going to have ourselves a bad romance" Damon replied getting up from the earthy ground.

"I should get going got a date with Bonnie, but I have a gift for you" Damon replied picking up the red football jersey off the the floor and nicely folding it before placing it on Stefan's grave.

"You didn't think I was going to give you flowers now, besides this holds more meaning if you didn't push me to join the football team I would have never been able to woo Bonnie. Thanks man, I owe you everything. You've always been their for me no matter what and- okay I think I should really get a pad or something but I love you man" Damon replied bending down to place a kiss on the headstone allowing a tear or two to slip down his cheeks. Damon smiled before heading out of the forest and into his car to freshen up for his date with Bonnie. He had done it, he had got the witch. He knew he would get her one way or another.

The End.

* * *

An: I hoped you enjoyed the story OH THANKYOOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND BEING SUCH GREAT PEOPLE. you guys were my motivation to continue to write the story SO THANNNNKK YYOOOU!  
Sad to say this was the last chapter. Sorry I didn't write the date part but I really wanted to end it with Damon paying respects to Stefan and telling him he and Bonnie were finally an Item since (I think it's chapter 2) he told Stefan he was going to get her one way or another. Thanks again my lovelies, I'm happy to say I completed another Bamon Multi-chapter story of mine. Sucks there is hardly any Bamon scenes now BUT i still love them anyways. Thanks again. You guys were too amazing ! Have a greaat week and God Bless!

LOVE,  
-Vamp213 (L) (L) (L) (L)


End file.
